The Cabot Cabin
by VivalaB
Summary: Follow up to Deja Vu. Having survived attempts on both their lives,Alex and Olivia head to the mountains for some time alone.Warning:Graphic sexual content. This has been re-posted here in its' completed format.
1. Parts 1 to 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC, the others belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This is the follow up to my first story, **Déjà VU** and is the second part of an ongoing trilogy. You don't have to have read that story to enjoy this one, but it might help fill in the blanks.

The final part of this trilogy, **Trial & Retribution**, starts on Monday March 15th and will only be posted on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**, until it is completed.

**Content Warning: **This story graphically depicts a loving, sexual relationship between Detective Olivia Benson and ADA Alex Cabot. If that's not your _thang_ or you're too young then go no further. This story is for Mature Adults only and is rated **R** (for racy)**.**

**Thanks: **To everyone who followed this story on my **Yahoo Group, **you guys are the best. Thank you all for your support and encouragement.

The Cabot Cabin

by vivalaB

* * *

_**Part 1**_

The dull, tinny sounds of overhead blades echoed in Alex Cabot's headset as she relaxed in the rear cabin of the _Bell 206 Jet Ranger_ helicopter. She was exhausted yet wide awake after the events of the previous day.

The body tucked into her side snuggled deeper in slumber and she smiled. She readjusted the arm she had around Olivia Benson and stroked her side comfortingly. Her hand brushed gently over the shirt covering the gauze which was in turn, protecting a bullet wound the detective had received after being shot by a rogue law enforcement agent. Alex sighed and closed her eyes, forcing herself to shut it all out and focus instead on their current destination.

They had given their statements to Captain Cragen, who had been shocked at the revelation that FBI Agent Dean Porter had planned everything in an attempt to woo Olivia. Lieutenant Tom Goldie, Tactical Team Leader, had not. Goldie had revealed several clashes with the FBI agent which had left him feeling _uneasy. _Alex had smiled when Goldie hugged Olivia fiercely, a man she had only met once, but who now held her in high regard due to her courageous actions throughout the day.

Alex had excused herself as Olivia, Goldie and Cragen animatedly discussed the events of the day. She retreated to the kitchen of Sam's diner to place the necessary calls, ensuring all would be ready for their arrival at the cabin. Suzy had been slicing the latest batch of gingerbread as she entered and offered to leave but Alex had shook her head and asked her to stay. She called the Cabot family pilot and asked if it was too late to log a flight plan from Manhattan to Bear Mountain via a pick up in Hamilton. She had laughed as Rob had reminded her he was on call 24 hours a day, or had she forgotten why she paid him. She then called the _Gatehouse_ at the cabin.

"_Gatehouse,"_ a tired female voice had answered around a yawn.

Alex smiled, "Hi Martha, sorry, did I wake you?"

The voice at the other end of the line yawned loudly, _"Lex?_ That you? Lord, it's almost 1am in the morning, of course I was asleep...are you alright?" the voice asked with concern.

Alex nodded her head automatically, "I'm fine, but I'm heading up to the cabin, should be there in a couple of hours. Rob's bringing us, can you light up the landing pad?" she asked.

"No problem, I'll be waiting at the cabin for you.._both_," she replied having picked up on the _'us' _comment.

"No need, we're tired and probably going to head straight to bed," she answered.

Martha felt movement beside her and put her hand over the receiver, "Lex is coming up.._and_ she's bringing someone with her," she said to her husband Jonathan excitedly. Jonathan yawned and threw back the bed covers.

"I'll go switch on the lights," he said sleepily and headed for the bathroom.

Alex heard the male voice in the background, "Did I wake Jon up? I'm sorry Martha," she said with sincerity.

"_Sshh_, I'll go start a fire and put some food out for you and your..._guest_. Should I..." she paused briefly, "...turn down a bed in one of the guest rooms?" she asked tentatively.

Alex considered it for a second and then replied, "Yes."

"_Oh."_

"But make sure it's the room next to mine," Alex added.

"_Aah."_

Alex laughed, "We're just friends and _she, _is injured so, can you look out the big medical kit for me?"

Martha gasped, "Are you hur-"

"No, it's a long story but Olivia got shot."

"Olivia? _Detective_ Olivia?" she asked.

Alex sighed, "Yes, _Detective Olivia Benson_," she braced herself for the inevitable, "not now Martha, please?" she pleaded before the older woman could respond.

Martha bit back her initial reply, "Okay, we'll get everything ready for you. If you need anything else just call, see you soon," she said affectionately and hung up.

Alex ended the call and caught the amused expression on Suzy's face. "What?" she asked in confusion.

Suzy smiled, "Figures you wouldn't just have a simple log cabin tucked away in the woods," she teased and handed her a warm, white box.

Alex accepted the box inhaling the deep, distinctive aroma and smiled bashfully.

The burning in her side was getting worse, she felt as though someone was stabbing her with a red hot poker and twisting it relentlessly. Olivia tried to sit up but couldn't, something was holding her in place. She tried to open her eyes but the pounding in her head prevented her. She felt the groan deep in her chest.

Arms cradled her, a familiar scent flooded her senses and warm lips tenderly pressed against her forehead. She sunk further into the firm body and reached a hand around a slender waist, she turned her face slightly and felt the pillow beneath her cheek rise and fall. She rubbed her face across the warmth and blew out a contented breath. She frowned as her cheek encountered a rigid bump, she moved her cheek across it again and felt it harden further.

Her eyes flew open as realization sunk in.

She stilled all movement and rolled her eyes upwards. She froze at the sight of twinkling eyes smiling down at her in the darkened cabin of the helicopter. Before she could speak, the pilot's voice echoed tinnily in their ears announcing they were on final approach.

Alex smiled down at Olivia and kissed her, Olivia returned the kiss before straightening and sitting upright on the seat. Alex reached for her hand and she clasped it firmly. She looked out the window and saw the ring of lights not far below. Without turning she spoke into the microphone attachment of her headphones, "You have a _helipad _in your back yard?," she asked in surprise.

"That's not my backyard, " Alex replied drolly.

Olivia turned to her, confusion evident on her face. Alex lifted her free hand and pointed a finger out the window beside her, _"That's_ my backyard," she said and smiled.

Despite the darkness Olivia gasped as she looked past Alex at the large lake surrounded by an endless sea of trees. She spotted a well lit road leading from a house to somewhere shielded by thick foliage. As they descended Olivia finally caught a glimpse of the _Cabot Cabin, _"Holy shit Alex, _that's _your cabin?" she asked, eyes wide in amazement.

Alex squeezed her hand and smiled.

Olivia stood at the edge of the grass and looked along the well lit, circling driveway towards the c_abin._

A two story wooden structure with wraparound porch stood illuminated by subtly placed lanterns. Light spilled through the open front door, bathing a mysterious figure in shadowy silhouette. As Olivia strained her eyes to get a clearer look, she felt a hand on her lower back. She turned to meet the tired eyes of Alex Cabot.

"This is _your_ cabin?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded nervously, she had never brought anyone here before and Olivia was oblivious to the significance her arrival brought. "Let's get inside, get your wounds looked at," Alex prompted as she shouldered her briefcase and handed Olivia the white box containing Suzy's gingerbread.

Olivia accepted the box and nodded, "That sounds good, I need to lie down before I _fall_ down," she answered wearily.

Hearing the tiredness in her voice Alex slipped an arm around her waist and brought her closer, "C'mon, there's somebody you need to meet."

They walked the short distance along the driveway and approached the cabin. Olivia noticed a white golf cart parked to her right as they mounted the steps leading to the wooden porch. The woman at the doorway smiled affectionately at Alex and looked with concern to Olivia, "Let's get you inside and you can introduce me to your friend," Martha said softly. She stepped aside and let them enter, closing the wooden door behind them.

Olivia's eyes widened at the sight that met her and she moved away from Alex. The room was warmly lit by subdued lighting and spacious but dominated by a sunken living room. The steps leading down beckoned her but she stopped, remembering they weren't alone. She turned, Alex and the other woman were embracing and talking quietly to each other. The older woman smiled at her from over Alex's shoulder and released her.

"Detective Benson, I'm Martha Lawson. It's nice to _finally_ meet you," she said and held out her hand, ignoring the glare Alex shot in her direction.

Olivia shook her hand warmly, "It's nice to meet you Martha, please, call me Olivia." she said and smiled, _'finally?' _she mused.

Martha smiled back at her, "Let me take that," she said indicating the white box, "I hear you've been through the wars, how are you feeling?" she asked as she studied her tired face.

Olivia smiled at her, "Like I could sleep for a week," she answered honestly.

Alex deposited her briefcase on the floor and moved to stand next to her, "Did you look out the medical kit?" she asked Martha quietly.

Martha nodded, "Put it in your room. There's some soup on the stove if you fancy a bite to eat before sleeping. Can I get you anything before I head back to the _Gatehouse_?" she asked, sensing they needed some time alone. There would be time enough tomorrow to get the whole story out of them.

Alex shook her head, "We'll be fine. I think we'll skip breakfast tomorrow. Half past three already, a lie in is definitely in order. I'll call you when we get up, thanks Martha."

Martha nodded and rubbed Olivia's arm, "Get some rest Olivia, I'll see you in the morning," she said and turned towards the door. Alex followed her, Olivia watched as they stood in the doorway and said their good nights.

She eased her way down the four small steps leading to the sunken living room. Three identical cream sofa's were symmetrically placed around a roaring fireplace, a large pine table sat in the center. Olivia marveled at the natural timber flooring as it shone beautifully in the warm glow of the firelight. The wooden walls were bare but it only heightened the sense of space and naturalness within the room. Her eyes trailed upwards, spotlights dotted the ceiling and beams. They were strategically placed around the room, she imagined that lying on one of the sofa's in the darkened room they would beam down like stars. She felt Alex touch her lightly, announcing her presence.

"This is my favorite room," Alex said quietly.

Olivia turned to her and smiled, "It's rapidly becoming my favorite room too but I'll save judgment until I've had the nickel tour," she teased.

"Tomorrow. Let's get you looked at and then into bed," she said as she reached for Olivia's hand.

Olivia nodded and squeezed her hand, as she turned she noticed something was missing in the room.

Alex watched her expression change, "What?"

"No TV?" she asked.

Alex smiled and tugged her hand, indicating for her to follow. She moved her a short distance until she stood directly in front of a wall covered by white, floor to ceiling soft blinds.

"Close your eyes," she instructed softly and moved to stand behind her.

"Is this gonna be the biggest TV I've ever seen?" Olivia asked teasingly, "Cos I gotta warn you, O'Malley's just got a new 60" that's gonna take some beating."

Alex leaned in close behind her and repeated in a whisper, _"Close your eyes." _

Olivia shuddered at the hot breath on her neck and closed her eyes obediently. Alex moved to the table and lifted a small remote control. She stood behind Olivia and placed her hands over her eyes, "No peeking," she cautioned and pressed a button on the pad. She threw the remote onto the nearest sofa and continued to cover Olivia's eyes.

"I wasn't peeking," Olivia pouted.

Alex smiled, "I know, but I've wanted to share this with you for such a long time Liv," she admitted quietly.

Olivia could feel the anticipation building inside her, _'must be some TV_' she mused. She listened carefully to the quiet _whoosh_ as the binds opened. She could hear the fire crackling behind her and it only added to the moment.

Alex lowered her hands and placed them gently on Olivia's hips, _"Open your eyes,"_ She whispered, knowing they had remained closed even as she had removed her hands.

Olivia took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

She stood unmoving and took in the sight before her.

Most of the wall was made from glass and revealed a panoramic view of a lake and tree lined mountains. Even in the brief light of the dark morning, the picturesque scene was perfection, "Oh my God. This is incredible," she gasped and took a step closer to take in the different hues as they danced across the water. Alex released the light hold she had on her hips and watched as Olivia moved closer to the large window.

"Who needs TV?" Alex quipped as she smiled at Olivia's reaction.

Olivia turned round, "This is beautiful Alex, thank you for showing me this, for bringing me here... I don't know what to say," she confessed and shook her head, trying to rally her tired emotions.

"You don't have to say anything Liv. When I built this place, I knew I wanted that view from this room and my bedroom. I spent such a long time hiding behind closed doors and windows, afraid to open them, afraid one of Valez's men was watching and waiting.." she paused at the painful memories and Olivia reached for her. She took a deep breath and relaxed into the warm embrace, "I've lost count of the number of hours that I've sat and stared at that lake and wished you were here to share it with me," she admitted quietly and ran a hand through Olivia's hair.

Olivia felt her scalp tingle, she closed her eyes involuntarily, absorbing the sensations. When she opened them and looked at the face before her she knew she would never deny her feelings for this woman again. "How long have you wanted to show this to me?" she asked quietly.

Alex blew out another breath, "_Too long_," she said, almost to herself.

Olivia was about to reply when her face contorted and she stifled a large yawn.

Alex smiled, "C'mon. Shower then bed, we can talk about this tomorrow," she instructed and tugged her hand.

* * *

_**Part 2**_

Olivia stood underneath the powerful spray and allowed the pulsating jets of water to wash the day away.

Alex had given her a brief tour before guiding her to the guest room. Olivia smiled as she recalled the reaction on Alex's face as she had removed the gray and black chequered shirt and dark denims, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Too tired to feel self conscious she had simply laid down on the bed. Alex had looked at her in confusion until she had reminded her about the _bullet holes. _Alex had blushed and left the room to retrieve the medical kit.

She had returned almost instantly and began examining her earlier handiwork. The skin adhesive was holding well and neither wound looked infected. Her scalp examination had quickly evolved into a soothing head massage until Olivia's moan of delight brought them both back to reality and the task at hand.

As she stood under the spray, remembering the touches and kisses she and Alex had shared throughout the previous day she felt a familiar flutter in her stomach. She lathered her hands with the liquid soap and closed her eyes. She ran her hands over her body, relishing the foamy trail her hands left in their wake on her sensitized skin. The water pulsed with a steady rhythm across her back, she shifted her stance and allowed the spray to beat sensuously against her bare breasts. She ran her soap slicked hands underneath her breasts, lifting them and pushing them together. She rubbed flat palms across her hardened nipples and closed her eyes imagining Alex's hands instead of her own. She continued to palm one full breast as she rolled the other between her thumb and forefinger, she pinched lightly, then tugged at it. The sensation causing jolts of arousal to head further south, she squeezed her legs together in an effort to relieve some of the building pressure. She gasped out loud at the sensation and she pictured Alex's hot mouth tugging at her nipple, sucking her harder. She moaned again, louder.

"Liv?..Are you okay?" Alex asked from the other side of the frosted glass.

Olivia's eyes snapped open, "I'm fine, um, just didn't realize how sore I was," she lied as she blew out a steadying breath and tried to calm her racing pulse.

"I've left you something to sleep in, if you need anything else just let me know. I'm going for a quick shower."

"Thanks," Olivia replied in as neutral a tone as possible.

Alex left the bathroom and moved through the door into the bedroom on shaky legs, dragging a hand through her hair.

She knew exactly what caused that moan and it definitely wasn't pain.

Olivia lay staring at the ceiling, as tired as she was, as sore as she was, she couldn't sleep.

Her mind was trying to rationalize the revelations of the previous day between Connors and Porter, between herself and Alex, she was having a hard time processing everything. She turned to the bedside clock, 05:07. She sighed. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness in the room despite the early dawn's eagerness to penetrate the closed blinds across from her.

She had finished her shower and changed into the tank top and boxers Alex had left out for her and had wandered around the room, taking everything in. She wondered who had stayed in this room before her and opened a closet curiously. She had been surprised at the pile of pristine white tee shirts and various colored 'v' neck sweaters, all still in their protective wrappers. She couldn't recall ever seeing Alex wearing a combination like that. She noticed different shades of denims, hanging neatly on hangers and smiled, _'reminds me of_ _my own closet,' _she mused and then halted her searching hands. _'Alex would never wear anything like this,' _she contemplated, _'but I would,' _she realized and checked the label on a random pair of jeans.

She closed the closet and moved to a nearby set of drawers. The top drawer contained bra's in various style and colors, again, she checked the size and frowned, _'these are definitely not hers,' _she thought and opened the next one. The contents mirrored the top one, only this drawer contained thongs, boy shorts and silk panties in differing styles and colors. She closed the drawer and opened the bottom drawer revealing countless pairs of socks. She closed the drawer and sat on the luxuriously large bed and wondered why everything in the drawers were unopened and more importantly, to whom they belonged.

She looked at the clock again, 05:17 and sighed once more. She closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind. She was used to her apartment and the noises form the traffic below on the streets of Manhattan. She'd never tried to sleep anywhere as remote as the cabin before and her brain refused to shut down. Normally when she couldn't sleep she would _'take matters into her own hands'_ but after almost being caught in the shower, she decided against that.

The memories of the impromptu shower at the diner weren't helping either. She had enough self awareness to admit the real reason she couldn't sleep and it was lying in the room next door.

They had so much to talk about and Olivia was desperate to get started. The brand new, unopened clothes she had discovered only added to her list of questions. _'Whose are they? Why haven't they ever been worn?' When did she build this place? What did Martha mean? Who is Martha?' _Olivia closed her eyes, they had two weeks to ask and answer all the questions they could think of. She smiled, patience was not one of her strongest virtues, neither was the art of self restraint, especially around a certain blonde ADA whose feelings, she was sure, matched her own. She smiled at the prospect of a relationship with Alex other than friendship.

She made a decision and pulled back the covers.

Alex sighed and looked at the bedside clock for the hundredth time in ten minutes, 05:21. She was desperate for sleep but only so she could wake up and confirm the reality of what was happening and _who_ was here with her. She looked at the shuttered wall that mirrored the one in the living room and considered opening them to allow the early morning light in. She closed her eyes, if she did that she would never get any sleep.

She turned her head at a sound in the hallway, she heard it again. Bare feet stepping cautiously in her direction. _'Olivia' _she thought and turned on her side to face the partially open door. A few seconds later the door eased further open and a familiar brunette came in to view.

"You okay?" Alex asked softly, letting Olivia know she was awake.

Olivia entered and closed the door, she stood at the edge of the bed, "I can't sleep," she confessed.

Alex smiled and lifted the covers closest to Olivia, "Me neither, c'mon."

Olivia smiled shyly and crawled into the large, inviting warmth. She lay on her back near the edge of the bed and turned her head to look at Alex.

Alex lifted her left arm and Olivia slid closer, tucking into her side and resting her head on her shoulder. She placed a cautious hand across Alex's middle. They shifted a few times until they were comfortable.

Alex stroked a hand soothingly down her back and began making lazy circles. Olivia's fingers played with the edge of the fabric at Alex's tank top. For a few long moments they both took comfort in the silence and the comforting actions their respective touches brought.

"I know we have lots to talk about but I couldn't sleep knowing you were in here. I just, um, I just wanted to be near you.. um.. d'you know what I mean?" Olivia asked tentatively.

Alex smiled at the shyness from the normally stoic detective, "You needed to know if this was real or not..I know, I was thinking the same thing..s'why I couldn't sleep," she admitted quietly.

Olivia turned her head to look at her, "I wish it were tomorrow already," she said honestly.

Alex leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Me too."

Olivia wanted to return the kiss but could feel her relaxed body giving in to slumber. The hand on her back slowed then stopped and she realized Alex was asleep. She smiled and kissed the sot skin she lay on and finally felt at peace.

* * *

_**Part 3**_

The weight on her chest was unfamiliar, the ache between her legs was not.

Olivia opened her eyes slowly, their bodies had shifted as they slept and she was now flat on her back with her arms cradling Alex. Alex was sprawled over her body, blonde hair splayed across her chest, arm wrapped possessively around her shoulder and a firm thigh nestled between her parted legs.

Olivia swallowed and did her best not to squeeze the thigh that was resting against her center. She wondered how long they had lay like that, blissfully unaware of the contact and the effects it caused. _'Not long enough,' _she groused and smiled wickedly.

She shifted quietly to look at the clock, 13:46, _'Wow, when did I last sleep for eight hours?_' she wondered. She returned her focus to the beautiful blonde in her arms and smiled. She had dreamed of a moment like this, of waking with Alex for a long time, never believing it would actually happen. She sent a silent t_hank you, _skywards to anyone listening.

The body on top of her moved slightly and the thigh pushed into her, causing her to moan at the intimate contact.

The body shifted again, Olivia felt the blonde ADA's breathing change and knew she was awake.

"Good afternoon Counselor," she said, her voice thick with what she hoped sounded like sleep and not arousal.

Alex pressed into her and stretched, causing Olivia to suppress another moan. Alex lifted her tousled head and smiled sleepily at her, "'Time is it?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Nearly 2pm."

Suddenly Alex became aware of her position and shyly withdrew her leg from Olivia's heated core, "Um, sorry about that," she said, face flushing in embarrassment.

Olivia held her firmly in place, "Don't be. That was the best wake up call I've ever had," she said and waggled her eyebrows.

Alex closed her eyes as she shifted her position so that she was lying on her side beside Olivia and not on top of her.

Olivia tightened her cradling hold, "I can't remember the last time I slept for as long," she said, moving the conversation away from any potential awkwardness Alex might be feeling.

Alex opened her eyes, "Me too. I should have warned you that I'm a snuggler though, "she said lightly, thankful Olivia had changed the subject.

"Much better to find out this way," Olivia teased and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Do you have, um, any regrets about anything?" she asked moving a hand to gently smooth her sleep mussed hair.

Alex smiled at her, "Only that I didn't let Suzy kill Porter when she had the chance," she said dryly before adding, "about us? None, I can't believe you're here...not just here at the cabin but _here_," she said indicating their position.

Olivia beamed at her, "I'm glad I'm here, _here_ too," she said and kissed her again, letting her hands glide along her back.

Alex smiled, "You hungry?" she asked as she played with the material of Olivia's tank top.

Olivia held back her initial response and nodded her head instead.

Alex smirked knowingly, "Me too," she replied as her hand _accidentally _brushed over a sensitive breast.

Olivia closed her eyes at the sensation.

Alex grinned, leaned back and rolled out of bed. Olivia opened her eyes and lay motionless, watching her. Alex lifted a remote from the bedside table and pushed a button, the blinds opened revealing the same wonderful vista that Olivia had seen earlier that morning. Alex reached for her glasses and moved to the large window. She slid it open and stepped out on to the balcony, she leaned forward and rested her forearms on the wooden railing and inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the scent of the wilderness.

Olivia admired the view from her position on the bed before moving her eyes from the slender figure to the trees beyond. She smiled broadly and rose from the bed. She moved in behind Alex and wrapped her arms around the surprised blonde. She leaned her chin on Alex's right shoulder and looked out across the lake.

"Just how _big_ is your backyard?" she asked.

Alex smiled and leaned into the embrace, "How far can you see?"

"As far as those trees way up there on either side," Olivia answered, sweeping her hand across the horizon.

Alex laughed, "_That's_ my backyard," she said quietly and turned to face a speechless Olivia. "What?"

Olivia moved to stand next to her and leaned on the railing, "How much land do you own?" she asked carefully.

Alex braced herself for her reaction and took a deep breath, " Just over 250 acres, about 200 football pitches, including end zones," she answered meekly.

Olivia's eyes widened and she looked from Alex to the expanse of blue and green before her, "Holy shit, you mean everything I can see, as far as I can see, is yours?" she asked in amazement.

Alex nodded shyly, "Yes, it's a conservation area," she looked anxiously into the wide brown eyes, "Does that bother you?" she asked tentatively.

Olivia's expression changed, "Why would it bother me. I always knew you were loaded, just never figured you had your own _county_," she said and moved a few stray wisps of blonde hair.

Alex smiled in relief, "I'm not _loaded_, " she admonished.

"When did you build this place?" Olivia asked.

Alex reached for her hand, "Would you mind if we postponed the cross examination until we get dressed, I'm starving," she replied honestly. As if on cue a noise erupted from her belly and they both grinned.

Olivia squeezed her hand and smiled, "Do you have something I can wear?" she asked plucking at the tank top with her free hand, deliberately not mentioning her findings in the closet earlier that morning.

"What's wrong with that? Nobody's going to see you except me... and I like you in that," she said and raked her eyes over Olivia's toned body.

Olivia enjoyed the appraisal and returned an admiring gaze of her own before admitting, "If we stay like this...I promise you...I'll _finish_ what I started in the shower," she said referring to their heated encounter in the diner.

Alex leaned in closer, "Really? The one at the diner..." she paused a whisper away from the parted lips, "...or the one _next door_?" she said before closing the distance and kissing her. She broke the kiss before it deepened and grinned knowingly before turning and heading back into the bedroom, leaving a blushing brunette to gawp after her in wonder.

Olivia closed the sliding door and entered the room, blush still coloring her cheeks. Alex emerged from the adjoining bathroom and smiled at her, "Relax Liv, I was just teasing," she said as she opened her closet. At the lack of reaction behind her she turned, Olivia hadn't moved from her spot in front of the window, she moved towards her.

"Liv, you okay?" she reached for her hand, "I was only tea-"

Olivia pulled at her hand quickly, catching Alex by surprise and causing their bodies to collide. She twisted and let them fall on to the bed sideways, she pushed Alex on to her back and straddled her waist, pinning the squirming blonde's hands above her head on the bed. As she began peppering kisses along her neck, their breasts rubbed against each other. Alex moaned as a hot tongue left a fiery trail of wet heat along her jaw. She pushed at the hands holding her, desperate to free them and touch the body that was writhing above her.

"Liv," she panted and moved her head in an attempt to catch the mouth she needed to taste. Olivia released her hands and Alex reached for her head, crashing their mouths together. Tongues duelled for control until Olivia pulled back and smiled down at her, breathing heavily. She placed a final kiss on the inviting lips and moved off her slowly, dragging her hands deliberately over the long, supple body as she went. Alex looked at her with confusion.

"Now you know how _I _feel, "Olivia said as she blew out a long, steadying breath, "See how long you last before _you_ take matters into your _own_ hands," she said teasingly as she moved to sit at the edge of the bed.

Alex moved her right hand to the top of her boxers, letting her fingertips slide underneath the hem, "The difference between you and me _Olivia_," she paused as her fingers dipped lower and gasped at the contact, "is that _I _always finish what I start," she breathed out raggedly as her fingers brushed past the engorged nub down to the spreading wetness.

Olivia turned and swallowed at the sight, eyes transfixed at the movement beneath the shorts. She bit her bottom lip, "You're killing me Cabot, " she confessed, breathing heavily through her nose as she schooled all her self control to stay where she was. She was losing the battle fast and as she moved to lie on top of Alex once more the sound of a door closing downstairs halted all movement.

A voice floated upstairs, "It's only me. Jon saw you both on the balcony so I though I'd make us all a late lunch," shouted Martha.

Alex pulled her wandering hand out from the warmth with lightning speed. Olivia watched in amusement, trying to contain the laughter rising in her throat. The blush that rose on Alex's face mirrored the one she had sported earlier and she leaned in, "Sucks doesn't it," she said smugly. The laughter died in her throat as Alex slipped two glistening fingers into her own mouth and sucked them seductively, never breaking eye contact with her.

Olivia felt her aching sex clench at the erotic sight, she grabbed the hand and removed the fingers, replacing them with her mouth and kissed her deeply, catching the barest hint of her essence on her tongue. They both moaned and clutched at each other.

A cough from the doorway forced them apart, "Have you _eaten_ already?" Martha asked innocently.

They both looked towards the door, blushing furiously as Martha smiled and turned, her laughter echoing in their ears.

Alex led Olivia by the hand into the guest room, "I don't want you to freak out at what I'm about to show you..." she began but was interrupted by a snort behind her.

"Martha already caught us making out like a couple of horny teenagers, I think I've seen everything I need to see," Olivia said waggling her eyebrows.

Alex grinned at her, "You think so..." she said teasingly.

They stood looking into each others eyes for a long minute, absorbing their connection and new found levels of openness. Alex dropped her gaze and shook her head, trying to regain her focus and moved to the closet. Behind her, Olivia was beaming at her reaction.

Alex opened the closet, "I'll tell you the whole story behind this later, when we're not expected downstairs for lunch in 10 minutes but suffice to say there are clothes in this room that should fit you. This isn't a scene from a sordid, stalker movie, think of it more as part wishful thinking and part longing to have my own grown up _dress up doll_," she said, hiding her nervousness behind the humor.

Olivia nodded her head and reached for her hand, "I'm touched at your thoughtfulness and only mildly perplexed at the obsessive nature of it," she said smiling.

Alex cast her gaze down and looked at the wooden flooring. Olivia tugged her hand, "Hey, I'm teasing, I think you're incredible Alex. I have to confess though, I looked in the closet last night, know what my first reaction was when I saw the clothes?" she asked, tugging her hand, charmed beyond words at Alex's display of vulnerability.

"No," she whispered, eyes glued to the floor.

"I didn't think they looked like something you would wear. When I checked the size and saw they couldn't be yours, I got jealous when I had no right to be, but I was," she said and watched as Alex lifted her head to meet her eyes.

"Liv, you're the _only _person I've ever brought here, ever _wanted _to bring here. I bought those clothes because they made me feel like you were here and when I was...getting over things... they helped me believe I wasn't alone...that someday you would be here with me," she said quietly.

Olivia pulled her into a tight hug and swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking, "Alex Cabot, you'll never be alone again...I promise, remember what I said in your office yesterday?" she asked, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Where you go, I go," she whispered.

"Yep, don't ever forget that," she said and kissed her softly.

From the doorway an unseen Martha crept back along the hallway, blinking back tears.

* * *

_**Part 4**_

Lunch was an interesting experience for Olivia. They had eaten at a table outside on the wooden decking, the afternoon sun was high in the sky and the air smelled wonderfully clean and fresh. Martha' husband Jonathan had joined them for lunch and they had spent over and hour exchanging stories from the day before and getting acquainted with each other.

Olivia learned that Jonathan was the Land Manager, responsible for maintaining the conservation of the 250 acres and Martha was the House Manager. They had lived on Bear Mountain for almost 20 years and had known Alex since she was 18.

Alex had explained that her father, the original Alex Cabot, had bought the land to ensure the preservation of the endangered white-tailed deer. Olivia had noticed the pride in her voice as she told of his battle to buy the land and how she had accompanied her father on every trip to the mountains.

The _Gatehouse_ had once been the original _Cabot Cabin_ but when Alex had returned from WITSEC she had announced she was building a house overlooking the lake. Olivia hadn't missed the looks the three had shared as Alex told the story and knew there was more to it but decided to pursue that once they were alone.

Alex revealed that she spent most vacations on the mountain and when work got on top of her, this was her retreat. She had spoken excitedly as she described the different wildlife that inhabited the mountain and Olivia had expressed her eagerness to explore. She had visibly shuddered though, at the mention of the timber rattler, a venomous snake prone to the Catskills.

Jon had patted her arm comfortingly, telling her that in almost 20 years he'd only ever been bitten twice. Olivia had paled as everybody laughed until Jon confessed he was tweaking her. She had caught Martha glancing at her a few times and knew _that_ look, she wanted to speak with her, alone. As Martha began clearing the empty plates, Olivia offered to help.

They entered the kitchen and Olivia moved over to the sink and rolled up the sleeves on her red 'v' neck sweater and began filling the sink with warm water.

Martha studied the tall brunette from the side and lifted a towel in readiness to start drying. "You broke her heart," she said quietly.

Olivia swallowed, _'and so it begins'_ , she thought. "I know," she answered and turned to look at the older woman.

"We thought she was dead, all those years..." she pushed back the painful memories and continued, "when she came home....after you had left...she was devastated. Wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, all she would do was sit up at that lake and break her heart," she swallowed, "it broke _our_ hearts to see her in that much pain...because of you," she said flatly.

Olivia looked out the window and caught a glimpse of blonde hair blowing in the light breeze, "I was undercover, nobody knew where I was...I didn't _leave _her," she blinked a few times, "I would never leave her," she said and turned back to Martha. "I know how much you and Jon mean to her, a fool can see that and I'm so glad she had you both to come home to," she said and wiped at a stray tear. "I knew she was alive, knew she was out there....that was worse than thinking she was dead," Olivia whispered as her eyes glistened.

Martha heard the pain in her voice and moved closer, "She designed this house, spent 16 months of her life here, supervising the construction...making it perfect...there was only one thing missing.." she paused and nodded at her, "someone to share it with...she's loved you for a long time Olivia, longer than you possibly realize....please don't break her heart again," she said as her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Olivia swallowed and wiped at her own eyes, "I won't," she whispered.

Alex stood at the doorway, catching the end of the emotional exchange, her heart melted at Olivia's admission. She walked over to the two women and placed a reassuring hand on Martha's shoulder, "We'll get the dishes later, Liv and I are going for a walk."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. Parts 5 to 8

**Disclaimer:**The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC, the others belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This is the follow up to my first story, **Déjà Vu** and is the second part of an ongoing trilogy. You don't have to have read that story to enjoy this one, but it might help fill in the blanks.

The final part of this trilogy, **Trial & Retribution**, starts on Monday March 15th and will only be posted on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**, until it is completed.

**Content Warning: **This story graphically depicts a loving, sexual relationship between Detective Olivia Benson and ADA Alex Cabot. If that's not your _thang_ or you're too young then go no further. This story is for Mature Adults only and is rated **R** (for racy)**.**

**Thanks: **To everyone who followed this story on my **Yahoo Group, **you guys are the best. Thank you all for your support and encouragement.

The Cabot Cabin

by vivalaB

* * *

_**Part 5**_

Alex and Olivia exited the cabin via the kitchen in order to say goodbye to Jon, he had asked about plans for dinner but Alex informed him they were still tired and it would be an early night. They agreed to have lunch together the following day instead.

As they turned and walked away from the table, Martha appeared in the doorway and smiled warmly at their retreating forms before reminding her husband of the duties he needed to perform before dusk. Olivia glanced over her shoulder as she heard Jon groan loudly.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?" Alex asked, deciding to allow Olivia to pick their path.

Olivia looked at the vast expanse of forest around her and nodded, "Show me your lake, I'm not ready for the _timber-rattlers_ yet."

Alex shook her head, "The chances of either one of us being bitten by a venomous snake is a zillion to one," she sighed, shaking her head.

"The chances of _us_ being here _together _are a zillion to one," she retorted, wincing at she said it. She reached for Alex's hand, "I'm sorry, that didn't come out quite the way I planned," she said and continued before Alex could comment, "I meant the _circumstances_ that brought us here, Sean Connors and Dean Porter, _not_ you and me _here_ together," she clarified, searching Alex's eyes for understanding.

Alex smiled at her and squeezed her hand in reassurance, "It's okay, I know what you meant."

Olivia looked behind her at the house, seeing the entire structure for the first time in daylight. The cabin was magnificent, natural timber and lots of large, well sited windows made it look warm and inviting. She tugged Alex's hand, "Can we walk the perimeter? I've not seen your creation in all its glory," she asked eagerly.

Alex returned the tug and waited until Olivia turned to face her, "I believe you saw _my_ creation back at the diner Detective," she answered in a teasing tone.

Olivia's jaw dropped, shocked at the blatantly flirtatious tone, "Who are you and what have you done with Alex Cabot?" she asked, taking a step closer.

Alex nudged her playfully, "Don't pretend you don't like it, I could say the same about you."

Olivia furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Um...a couple of hours ago, you were the one ignoring a bullet wound and writhing about on top of me, or was that some other beautiful brunette that got me all _wet and wanting?"_ she teased, waggling her eyebrows.

Olivia blushed at the memory and then the penny dropped, "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked shyly.

"Stunningly so," Alex confirmed.

Olivia looked briefly at the ground and then back up into her eyes, unable to hide the grin that spread across her face, "You're not so bad yourself Counselor."

Alex laughed, "C'mon, before we start making out in front of Martha and Jon,"

"Rather confident of yourself there, aren't ya."

Alex leaned in closer, "Are you saying you _wouldn't?"_ she breathed out.

Olivia held her gaze, "I'm saying, the next time we start this..." she dipped her head until their mouths were almost touching..."we'll finish it...audience or not..." she whispered and placed a gentle kiss on the parted lips before her. She took a step back and looked into the flushed face of the beautiful blonde, _"Coming?"_ she asked, tugging her in the direction of the wraparound porch.

_'Soon, I hope', _Alex mused as she followed closely behind her.

Martha and Jon watched the exchange with keen interest. Once the couple were out of sight, Jon turned to Martha, "I like her, I feel like I've know her for years, " he admitted.

Martha smiled at him, "Well, considering Alex has talked about no-one else for almost a decade, that's to be expected," she replied.

"How did your _chat_ go?" he asked curiously.

Martha nodded her head, "She loves her, that part is obvious...they'll be fine up here, it's back in the city I'm worried about, what then?" she asked, voice full of concern.

Jon rose form his chair and moved to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, "That's up to them sweetheart, they'll work it out. You know how Lex gets when she makes up her mind about something," he reminded her.

Martha placed her hands over his arms and nodded her head in agreement, _"Do I ever,"_ she said and they both laughed knowingly.

They walked hand in hand slowly around the large lake, treading the boardwalk at a leisurely pace.

Olivia had been engrossed in Alex's tales of construction dilemma's, timber issues and tantrums she had thrown during the building of the cabin. She had marveled at the enthusiasm in the blonde's voice as she recalled the life cycle of the house from inception to completion. She had also noticed that Alex had avoided the reasons _why _she had built the cabin. She tried her best to ignore the natural inquisitor inside her but the questions were clamouring for release, she was about to ask when Alex squeezed her hand tightly, causing her to stop and look at her in surprise.

Alex pointed out across the water and Olivia gasped.

"What is _that?"_ she asked.

"An osprey, must be dinner time," Alex informed her as they both watched the magnificent bird of prey hover over the water and plunge in feet first, only to emerge seconds later with a fish speared between its toes.

Olivia opened her mouth in amazement at the sight, "Wow, oh my God, wow. How does it do that?" she asked excitedly.

Alex laughed at the wonderment in Olivia's words, "Reversible toes."

"Ouch," Olivia answered as she watched the bird fly off into the distance. She sat down at the edge of the wooden jetty and motioned for Alex to sit beside her. Once they were both settled, legs swinging above the water, Olivia turned to her, "What made you decide to build the cabin?" she asked tentatively.

Alex inhaled deeply and looked out across the calm water, "I've been coming up here for 17 years, originally we stayed in the _Gatehouse, _Martha and Jon lived in it too but there was plenty of space. My mother never came up here, she preferred the city. I asked her to come up here not long after my father died but she said it would be too painful. I found peace up here...I always have. Whenever I can't think straight or need to decompress, I head for the hills, " she said smiling as she looked at Olivia.

"But _why _? That must have been a huge task, I mean you deigned it yourself , supervised the construction, decorated the interior...Martha says it consumed your life for 16 months..." even as she said it she realized she already knew the answer.

Alex watched as realization flashed across Olivia's features, "Exactly, for 16 months, I did nothing else except focus on the cabin," she said wistfully.

"When did you start," Olivia asked, suspecting she knew the answer.

Alex shrugged, "About a month after I found out you were gone," she paused, "I came up here the same day the super in your building told me you were gone and hadn't left a forwarding address," she felt Olivia shift her hand to intertwine their fingers. "I don't know what I would have done if Martha and Jon hadn't been here...Jon and I walked and talked for hours through the forest, he talked about my father and how we were _'cut from the_ _same Cabot cloth'_ and that if I could survive in Wisconsin, I could survive _anything,"_ she said smiling fondly at the memories.

"I'm so sorry Alex," Olivia said quietly.

Alex smiled back at her, "Me too, anyway, that got me thinking and I remembered when my father and I would sit over there," she pointed to a spot in front of the house, "and watch the sunset over the lake. Whenever I felt like I was losing my way, we'd sit there and talk things through and watch the day ending...knowing that tomorrow was on the horizon, full of new possibilities...that's when I decided I wanted to build somewhere permanent that had that view, every day, so that no matter what, I would go to bed with fresh hope," she finished quietly.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat, "Your father must have been an exceptional person Alex, you only have to look at the amazing person you've become to know that. He would be very proud of you...and what you've achieved," she said honestly.

Alex nodded her head, "Thanks, I know he was...he would have liked you, I think you would have got on well together."

Olivia shook her head, "Really?" she said in surprise.

Alex nodded, "Definitely, I think that's what attracted me to you in the first place," she paused, "you're both strong, independent, opinionated individuals who never take _'no'_ for an answer," she said, giving her a playful nudge.

Olivia snorted, "You forgot smart, sexy, funny, charming..."

Alex laughed, "Egotistical, modest, full of self importance..."

"True, but you love me anyway," she said before realizing what she had said. She nervously turned her attention to the water, "Have you always preferred women?" she asked, opting to change the course of their current conversation.

"Have _you?"_

"I asked first," she said and lifted her eyes from the water to look at her.

Alex took a deep breath, "My parents were aware of my preferences, my father had no issues but my mother..." she shook off old memories and sighed, "...It's almost impossible to achieve any distinction within the DA's office as anything other than what is perceived to be, _'normal,_" she said bitterly.

"Is that a _'no'_," Olivia asked, holding her gaze.

"I haven't dated a woman since I started at the DA's office, I've maintained a public perception of _normality _by accepting dinner invitations from notable, high profile bachelors. Suffice to say, I've been wined and dined by the best but that's as far as it goes," she squeezed Olivia's hand, "until I was shot, my career was everything to me. I was attracted to you from the moment you boldly sat on my desk as Cragen demanded a warrant in the Cleary rape case," she confessed.

Olivia remembered the case well, "That long?" she said smiling.

Alex rolled her eyes in response before asking, "What about you, when I joined the squad you were known as, _'love 'em and leave 'em Benson'."_

Olivia shuddered at the memories, "It's hard enough being accepted as a woman doing this job, never mind living a _flexible _lifestyle, I've always been discrete and the women I've dated were in similar positions," she admitted, thinking of a particular former ADA.

Alex mulled over the newly acquired information, "Have you and Elliot...ever...?" she stammered.

"Oh my God...no! He's like family, did you really think that?" she asked stunned.

"Not really, but I've seen how you are with each other...I used to be jealous of him" she confessed quietly.

Olivia smiled, "Really? Jealous of El? He's married with a billion kids and more catholic than the Pope...he'd never cheat on Kathy...he's just always looked out for me, I don't know what I'd do without him," she answered honestly.

Alex smiled, "When was the...um...last time, you ...um, you know, with a woman?" she asked nervously before adding, "You don't need to answer that, in fact, just forget I asked."

The hand holding hers released it and moved to her shoulder, bringing them closer and Olivia leaned in, "It was a long time ago, before you started at SVU," she said quietly, turning slightly and placing her free hand on Alex's thigh and began to trace idle patterns on the denim clad leg.

Alex tipped her head and frowned, "You haven't been with a woman since?"

"Nope. I've flirted with a few but that's as far as it's gone. I've been on a lot of first dates with men but my heart hasn't been in it. A relationship with a man is less complicated than with a woman. With men it's just a form of physical release, with women it's about a connection on all levels," she paused, "do you know what I mean?" she asked as her hand moved higher.

Alex nodded, not trusting her voice as warmth radiated up her leg at the tender touch.

"When you joined the SVU and started hanging around the precinct, it was hard not to notice you Alex. You walked in, oozing confidence and garnered everyone's attention, effortlessly. You sat on my desk every time you came in...was that deliberate" she asked suddenly.

Alex smiled, "I think it was more a subconscious desire to be close to you than a deliberate act. I would have been too afraid you would have recognized my actions for what they truly were," she admitted. "I found it harder to hide my feelings when we fought over warrants though, sometimes I just wanted to grab you and kiss you just to get you to stop," she grinned.

Olivia laughed, "I had those same thoughts...I loved watching you argue your point, even when you had me beat, I kept it going just to see the passion in your eyes," she confessed and received another nudge. "I knew I was attracted to you, it was safer to live with the fantasy of you and me together rather than act on it and potentially destroy our friendship...besides I was convinced you were straight," she admitted.

Alex snorted, "My God, every dinner we went on felt like a date, how can you say that? How many doors did you open for me, how many chairs did you pull out for me to sit on...how many smoldering looks did I give you across a dinner table. I touched you at every opportunity and stood close enough to let you know I _wanted_ you in my personal space," she said incredulously.

Olivia leaned in and kissed her lightly, "You are a shameless flirt Alex Cabot," she whispered as she pulled back.

Alex smiled and reached out a hand to brush a few loose strands of brunette hair away from Olivia's eyes, "What about Porter?" she asked, remembering his confession from the day before of how he planned to kill Alex in a deranged attempt to win Olivia's love.

Olivia shrugged, "What about him?"

"Were you ever involved with him?" she asked tentatively.

Olivia shook her head, "I considered it briefly at one point, I thought he was one of the good guys... We went for dinner a few times and some drinks but nothing ever happened between us." she bit her bottom lip before asking, "What about you and Langan?" referring to the slimy defense attorney she and Elliot had once interrupted at dinner with Alex.

Alex laughed out loud, "Trevor? Never, though he has come in useful a few times when I've needed an urgent favor and dinner with him is a small price to pay," she paused, unsure if she should continue, "When he defended you in the _Clyde Vandyne_ case, didn't you see a different side to him?" she probed cautiously.

Olivia reluctantly had to agree, he had been surprisingly supportive but she had reasoned that's why his fee was so high. A missing piece of that particular puzzle clicked loudly into place, she never had gotten a straight answer out of him as to who had paid his retainer, she looked at the woman beside her. "You paid Langan to represent me," a statement, not a question.

Alex nodded.

"Why?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Do you need to ask?"

Olivia frowned, "Did you think I was guilty?"

Alex snorted, "Of course not...I couldn't represent you myself and as much as I hate to admit it, Trevor is the best defense lawyer in the city. I knew the squad just needed time to prove your innocence," she answered honestly.

Olivia stared at her in disbelief, "You did that a week after I put in an official request for a new ADA."

Alex smiled, "You withdrew the request the same day, I saw the paperwork."

They sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes, processing everything that had been said so far, absorbing the physical connection which seemed to ground them and which gave Olivia the strength to ask her toughest question.

"Why did you give up on me, when you knew I was back from undercover, why didn't you return my calls?" she asked quietly.

Alex blew out a long breath, "By the time you got back, I was up here. I kept contact with the city minimal, I needed to focus on something that _I_ could control, that no-one could take away from me..."

"I called you as soon as I found out you were back, I left messages, I emailed...I waited for you Alex. The whole damn time you were gone, I waited. All I wanted was a chance to tell you how I felt but you came back and disappeared again, you made your feelings pretty clear..." she trailed off sadly.

"What about you and Kurt?" Alex asked suddenly, referring to the editor of the New York Ledger that Olivia had dated for six months a couple of yeas ago, _after_ Alex had returned.

Olivia sighed, "What about the guy who whispered _'Emily'_ when you were in bed together in sleepy Wisconsin?! What happened to him?" she volleyed back.

Alex shook her head, "Don't..."

"Don't what? It's okay for you to comment on who I shared a bed with when I thought I'd never see you again, _after_you ignored my attempts to contact you, but not the other way round?" Olivia retorted. "You were out of WITSEC when I started dating Kurt, all you had to do was make one lousy phone call."

Alex withdrew from the warm embrace and abruptly stood up, Olivia quickly followed, ignoring the searing pain that ripped through her side as she did so. They stood in front of each other, the tenderness of the past hour slipping away.

Olivia held her eyes, "When you came back to testify against Connors, I _begged_Elliot to let me do the night watch...to be alone with you...I had waited so long to see you, to talk to you and tell you how I felt but you couldn't wait to tell me about the man who shared your bed," she swallowed a grimace as the pain in her side increased, "We shared a bed that night and all I wanted to do was hold you but you made it perfectly clear you weren't interes-"

"I've _always _been interested, that's the problem. I wanted to hold you too, tell you how much I cared, how much I missed you ...Agent Hammond also knew but he said it would only make it harder for both of us. I spent every night away from you looking at the stars wishing I was home. Every single night Liv. When I came back for Connors trial, Elliot told me how detached you'd become, how you'd withdrawn into yourself. He told me about the hours you put in at the station, how many night's you stayed there instead of going home....I knew I was responsible for that...._there never was a claims adjuster sharing my bed_, I made that up to help you move on and forget about me," she finished taking a few steadying breaths.

Olivia stood dumbstruck, "What made you think I could _ever_ forget you?" she asked stunned.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I dated Kurt because I was lonely, I needed someone away from work. We had dinner and talked but Alex," she stepped forward and cupped her face, "he saw the picture of you in my living room and I told him how I felt about you...He was, _he is_, the _only_ person I've ever told how I _really_ felt about you and what you meant to me," she admitted quietly.

Alex swallowed and reached up to remove the hands from her face, clasping them to her chest instead, "And how do you feel now?" she whispered.

Olivia closed what distance there was left until their bodies touched, "You have to ask?"

Alex smiled, knowing in her heart she didn't.

"I love you Alex, I always have...even when I knew you were back and didn't want to talk to me I loved you and as complicated as this makes our working lives, I'll never let you walk away again...where you go..."

"...I go," Alex finished softly, "I love you Liv, I have for the longest time...I'm so sorry..."

Olivia shook her head, "No more apologies, no more regrets...we're here together Alex and I won't let anything or _anyone _steal any more time away from us," she promised.

They smiled lovingly as they blinked back tears of joy, wrapping their arms around each other and pouring every ounce of love they felt into the kiss they shared. The kiss quickly deepened and became a mutual battle for dominance. Hands began to wander as they rocked together on the boardwalk. Alex smoothed hand down Olivia's side, she stilled her questing as she encountered wetness and pulled back, much to Olivia's moaning protestations.

Alex looked at her hand. A familiar, dark colour covered her fingers and she bent her head to look at Olivia's side. A dark patch was clearly visible on the detective's sweater. She quickly lifted the sweater, revealing a fresh patch of blood staining the white tee shirt.

Olivia winced as the material moved and tugged at her sensitive, bloody skin, "I think I ripped open the glue when I stood up, I felt it tearing," she blew out around a ragged breath, a heady combination of both pain and pleasure.

Alex motioned for her to lift her arms and she removed both items of clothing carefully, leaving Olivia clad only in jeans and an alluring, red silk bra.

Olivia gasped as the fabric was peeled from her skin and the cool air blew across her exposed body. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, she opened her eyes and watched as Alex carefully dabbed at her wounds with the tee shirt, "If you wanted to get me naked, you only had to ask," she teased.

Alex straightened and smiled, "I think we need to get you back to the cabin and glue you back together again."

Olivia pouted, "It's not that sore...honest," she said, moving in to kiss her again, eager to continue what they had started.

Alex grinned and reached for the belt loops on Olivia's jeans, "There's plenty of time for that later...are you wearing the _matching_ panties?" she teased.

Olivia kissed her hungrily before easing back slightly, allowing their labored breathing to mingle, "I was so wet this morning after that display of yours, that I decided it would be a shame to waste such fine lingerie," she whispered and traced the lips in front of her with the tip of her tongue, smiling as they parted in realization.

Alex closed the distance and welcomed Olivia's invading tongue. She moved a hand to the front of Olivia's denim clad crotch and cupped her sex firmly, deliberately pressing the seam into her sensitive flesh. Olivia trapped her hand with trembling thighs, Alex moaned into her mouth at the heat she felt through the fabric as Olivia ground herself onto her hand. As she increased the pressure Olivia tore her mouth away gasping at the sensations coursing through her, the pain in her side forgotten.

They locked eyes as they continued to move sensuously against each other.

"Let's get you seen to," Alex whispered raggedly, giving her a seductive squeeze before reluctantly removing her hand.

From his spot at the other side of the lake, Jon shifted his gaze through the viewfinder from the nesting Osprey to a flash of red. He smiled as he lowered his binoculars, _'Something tells me __tomorrow's lunch is going to be canceled,'_ he mused.

He looked through the lens again and laughed out loud as he watched Alex drag Olivia hurriedly towards the cabin.

* * *

_**Part 6**_

"You know, maybe we should have someone look at you."

"Someone _is _looking at me."

Alex swatted her playfully, "I mean someone with a bit more medical knowledge, Jon is a qualified veterinarian..."

Olivia snorted, "I'm not an animal" she said incredulously.

Alex looked up at her from her position on the floor, she gazed at her for a few seconds before answering, _"Aren't you?"_

Olivia's face broke out into a grin and she reached a hand down to stroke silky strands of blonde hair, "I would be... if you'd stop fussing," she said teasingly.

Alex felt her scalp tingle at the loving gesture, she closed her eyes briefly and absorbed the sensation before applying the protective gauze to both patches of newly _glued_ skin. From her position against the vanity in Alex's bathroom, Olivia admired the woman tending for her so carefully. She had been reluctant to admit she had felt the adhesive tearing earlier in the morning as they had fooled around on the bed. The angle at which she had stood abruptly on the boardwalk had caused it to come away completely.

Alex used the strong thighs in front of her for support as she stood up, wincing as she did so. The move didn't go unnoticed by her companion.

"You okay?" Olivia asked, reaching out a concerned hand to touch Alex's arm.

Alex smiled, "Yep, just a bit stiff, what about you? You've got some nice bruising down there, does it hurt?" she said as she lightly traced the colorful skin below Olivia's ribcage.

"Only when I breathe," she quipped.

Alex frowned at her, "I'm serious Liv," she said.

Olivia sighed, "It comes and goes, the spray is numbing it but I can feel my skin tightening up," she answered honestly.

Alex nodded, "What about your head? You haven't mentioned that," she asked, lifting a hand to gently feel the slight bump at the back of her skull.

"It was achy this morning but after 8 hours sleep, I feel fine." she replied.

Alex looked at her, "You sure?"

Olivia groaned, "It might have escaped you r attention but I'm a grown woman _and _a cop... trust me, when this bag of bones needs medical attention, you'll be the first to know," she said, softening her tone.

Alex smiled, "Okay but, how about we take it easy for now?" she asked.

Olivia frowned, "If, _taking it easy',_ means no touching then, my answer is _'no',_" she said and pouted.

Alex smiled, "We've got thirteen days Liv, I think we can put a couple aside to let your body heal," she reasoned.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, "Kissing doesn't hurt, how about we kiss for a coupla days and I'll tell you when to stop..." she said and kissed her again, holding her close.

Alex smiled into the kiss, "How about I make you sleep in the guest room until you're completely healed?" she countered.

"I _finally _have you in my arms and you're rejecting me...after everything I did for you..." she sighed.

Alex leaned back, "Hmm, let me see....your deranged, deluded, FBI _'friend'_ agent Porter sets it up to look like Liam Connors has escaped from prison and is coming after me, to kidnap me, take me to a cabin, kill me and win your heart?" she said frowning and tapping her chin with a finger.

Olivia groaned, "You really need to build a bridge Alex, I mean it happened..." she looked at her watch, "...over 24 hours ago."

Alex looked at her blankly, "I don't get that," she said frowning.

Olivia kissed the frown until it disappeared, "I'm saying..." she kissed her nose, _"get over it,"_ and moved her mouth to the waiting lips.

They leaned in again and spent a leisurely amount of time exploring each others mouths, tongues dancing together in a sensual display of desire, they held each other tightly as the flames of passion flared. As the kissing intensified, so did their need. Alex moved her hands to Olivia's bra covered breasts and cupped them, enjoying their weight. Olivia moaned into her mouth and gave in to the sensations the eager hands induced. She reached down and tugged Alex's shirt from her jeans, needing to touch her bare skin. She splayed her hands across Alex's lower back and marveled at the heat emanating form the other woman. She parted her thighs and maneuvered Alex until they were each straddling a thigh. They both moaned at the intimate contact and began to gently rock against each other in a slow, pulsating rhythm.

Alex tore her mouth from Olivia's. "We...can't...do...this..."she panted, unable to still the movement of her hips or hands, She licked her bottom lip and closed her eyes at the delicious sensations and rubbed her palm sensuously over the hardened nipples, desperate to free them from their silken confines.

Olivia moved her hands to the front of Alex's shirt and her mouth to the base of her throat, sucking eagerly at the wildly beating pulse point at the open collar, "I want you Alex... I've never wanted anyone as much in my entire life..." she began slowly opening the buttons, "I told you...this morning...if we started this...we'd finish it..." she panted out between nips as her hands moved higher, revealing more bare skin, "I'm fine, I promise...if it starts to hurt..." she opened the last button and eased the shirt down her arms, "I'll tell you," she said raggedly as she felt Alex grip her thigh harder.

They both moaned.

Alex opened her eyes and looked deeply into dilated dark orbs.

"What if you get hurt?" she breathed out as she moved her hands underneath the silken material. Her fingers circled the swollen peaks of flesh before capturing the stiff buds, tugging and twisting the engorged nipples.

Olivia squeezed her thighs in response to the ministrations on her breasts and moved her hands to Alex's wrists, pulling the torturing hands away from her bare breasts and holding them behind her back. Alex looked at her quizzically until Olivia leaned forward and captured a protruding nipple between her teeth through the thin material of Alex's bra.

Alex sucked in a breath and arched her back to give her better access, " Oh Liv," she breathed out, "maybe...we should...move this.._ungh_...to the bed," she panted as she enjoyed the new angle her swollen clit had against the hardened thigh.

Olivia held the cloth covered nipple between her teeth and batted at it with her hot, wet tongue, she sucked hard, enjoying the effect it had on the beautiful woman in her arms. She felt the wetness between her own legs increase and coat the inside of her jeans, she pressed harder against Alex's slender thigh and groaned into the breast she was suckling at the tantalizing friction.

Alex removed her arms from Olivia's hold and pushed her back slightly, causing Olivia to scrape her teeth against her breast as she released it. She gasped as a new surge of wetness surged onto her already soaked underwear.

They both stood panting, faces flushed, looking hungrily at each other as their bodies heaved with want, Alex briefly looked down at Olivia's side to check the gauze, "Are you sure?...we can...later..." she rasped out as she traced her side with a concerned hand.

Olivia smiled at her, panting heavily, "If we stop now..." she reached a hand down and released the button of Alex's jeans, "...will you _take matters into your own hands?" _she asked as she tugged on the zipper.

Alex covered the hand and leaned in, "_Would you watch?" _she whispered.

Olivia groaned in response.

* * *

_**Part 7**_

She nudged the hand below her own as she prompted Olivia to pull down the zipper. Olivia felt her pulse race as she looked into the lustful gaze of Alex Cabot and lowered the metal fastening. She had imagined, many times, over the years what, '_being with Alex'_ would be like and the reality paled in comparison to even her wildest fantasies.

Alex removed her hand from Olivia's, lifted it slowly and slid it underneath the waistband of her own underwear. Her jeans sat open and Olivia shifted her gaze and watched transfixed as the fingers disappeared in an achingly slow motion.

Alex gasped as her fingers passed over the neatly trimmed patch of blonde hair and dipped lower, coming into contact with abundant wetness. She brushed past her swollen clit and swallowed a moan as her centre clenched, seeking contact, searching for relief.

Her silk underwear was ruined, of that she had no doubt, but she didn't care. All that mattered was the look of utter wonder on the face of the heavily breathing, beautiful brunette before her. She eased her fingers lower into the warm slickness, she shifted her stance and hitched her breath as she cupped herself, using her middle finger to part her swollen outer lips. She closed her eyes as the long, slender digit rubbed tantalisingly along the hood protecting her sensitive bundle of nerves. She was so swollen, so sensitive, so ready.

Olivia reached out and held her hips, providing support as she took in the erotic scene before her.

Alex lost herself in the sensation and ground into her hand, she felt her clit pulse in response. She opened her eyes and watched as Olivia subconsciously licked her lips while her eyes remained pinned to the unseen hand moving beneath the denim. She breathed raggedly, panting in time with her gentle thrusting and closed her eyes again. She bit her bottom lip, unable to focus on anything other than the tightening in her belly as her inner muscles tensed in anticipation.

Olivia watched the scene in rapt fascination, she'd never seen anything so hot in her life. She had always considered herself uninhibited in the bedroom, but she'd never witnessed anything so intimately private such as the sight before her. She had never touched herself in front of anyone, never understanding what the appeal was...until now.

Watching Alex thrusting her hips against her unseen hand, enjoying the gentle bounce of the firm breasts combined with her wanton expression and labored breathing, only made Olivia ache for more. She needed to see what Alex was doing.

Olivia moved one of her hands to the apex of Alex's legs and cupped her concealed hand. Alex opened her eyes at the touch, her breath caught in her throat as Olivia pressed into her, causing her own hand to slide more firmly against her engorged clit. She rocked forward and used her free hand to steady herself against the new onslaught of feelings. Olivia pushed her own exposed, soaking centre against the seam of her jeans in order to gain some relief. The movement brought their bodies together, Olivia groaned loudly as her over heated, denim covered centre, came into contact with the back of her own hand and they began to rock together once more.

Alex released her anchoring hold on Olivia's hip and moved it to her ass and pulled her in deeper, they both stumbled and looked at each other, hungry desire reflected in both their faces.

Alex could feel the glasses slipping down her nose as their tempo increased, she lifted her hand to remove them but Olivia stopped her, _"Keep them_ _on,"_ she panted as she secured them in place before curling her arm around Alex's waist to hold their bodies securely together.

Alex didn't trust herself to answer, she couldn't. Her only focus was the growing need between her legs and the woman in front of her. Olivia pressed harder and watched the effects flash across Alex's flushed face, _"I need to see you,"_ she whispered and leaned in, kissing her desperately. Lips crushed together, finesse forgotten as the fervour took over.

Alex could feel the tightening coil of tension in her belly and tore her mouth away, "can't...stand...any...more..." she panted and stepped backwards on unsteady legs. She removed her own hand, trying to signal her intentions of moving them to the bedroom.

Olivia reached for the glistening fingers and brought them to her lips as Alex continued to walk backwards. She licked a hot trail over the wet digits and sucked them eagerly into her hot mouth and felt a new wave of wetness gush from her pulsing core. Alex moaned and reached for her, pulling her close. Olivia released Alex's hand and thrust it into the open top of her own jeans, pushing her hand down. They both opened their mouths and panted heavily at the contact.

"Liv...you're so wet...have you been like this...all day?" Alex managed to breathe out as she stroked slow circles around her soaking nub.

"More like..since the day...we..._uh_...met..." she panted out, as Alex dipped her fingers lower into the wetness.

Alex's breathing hitched, a heady combination of the response and the pulsing sex eager to welcome her questing fingers. Olivia moved a hand to the opening at Alex's denims and looked into her eyes, seeking permission, Alex nodded urgently, _"Please,"_she panted as they shared the same breath. Olivia kissed her at the same time she lowered her hand beneath the waistband of her silky underwear. She thrust her tongue into Alex's mouth with the same teasing tempo her fingers were dancing against her swollen clit.

Olivia swallowed the moans of the beautiful blonde and groaned herself as their pace increased. Their breasts bounced and brushed together, the material only heightening the indirect stimulation against both sets of hardened nipples.

Alex needed more; she tore her mouth away and urgently backed Olivia into the wall nearest the door. She pushed her against it roughly, maintaining their intimate contact. The groan that escaped Olivia's lips was not pleasure and she stopped the movement of her hand.

"Liv?"

Olivia reached her free hand up behind her head, "Ow... that stung," she panted as she felt the contusion from the day before beat an achy pulse at her touch.

"I'm sorry, "Alex whispered as she removed her hand from Olivia's heated core, wiping the stickiness on her thigh.

Olivia frowned, "Don't stop," she pleaded and reached for the slender hand.

Alex touched the back of her head carefully, not breaking eye contact, "That feels sore, c'mon," she said, trying to bring her breathing and arousal under control as she smoothed sweaty wisps of hair away from Olivia's forehead.

Olivia groaned, "But I want to...finish this," she whined and stroked the length of Alex to press home her point.

Alex gasped and bucked at the touch, she reluctantly pulled back, "Me too, but I don't want you getting hurt," she groaned, watching the brown eyes close and open again.

Olivia slowly removed her hand, giving the wet heat one last, long stroke. She saw Alex's stomach muscles contract as she deliberately touched the bundle of nerves directly. She lifted her hand and licked the fingers clean before smacking her lips loudly and smiling at the blonde before her.

Alex shook her head and smiled, then suddenly frowned.

"What?" Olivia asked breathing out heavily, trying to ignore the pulsing between her legs.

Alex took her hand and moved her into the bedroom towards the large window, it was early evening and the mixed hues of sunset were streaming in through the glass. She positioned her in front of the window. "Close your eyes Liv," she instructed softly.

Olivia sniggered, "You really are a dark horse..._here?_..._Really?_ In front of the window?"

Alex shook her head, "You are incorrigible," she admonished playfully.

"Only when I'm with you," she answered over her shoulder.

"Close your eyes," she repeated and placed her hands on the bare shoulders. After a few seconds she prompted her to turn round and open them. Alex studied her face closely and looked intensely into her eyes.

Olivia raised her eyebrows in question, "Well?" she asked.

"Your right eye is fixed and dilated, "She said, voice filled with concern as she watched the left eye react normally to the changes in light.

Olivia frowned, "Which means what, Dr Cabot?"

Alex ran her fingers gently over the bump at the back of her head, "That I need to call Jon," she sighed and stroked Olivia's arm tenderly.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, "Are you trying to kill me with sexual frustration?" she whispered into her ear, smiling as the slender figure in her arms laughed, sending vibrations through her own body.

"Maybe we're doomed never to...finish this," Alex replied quietly.

Olivia groaned, "Don't say that, I'm having a hard enough time just standing up," she admitted.

Alex pulled back in concern and searched her eyes, "Do you need to sit down?" she asked and tugged her towards the bed.

"More like, I need to lay down..._with you on top of me,"_ she groused.

Alex blew out a long, steadying breath and kissed her slowly, exploring her mouth tenderly. This kiss was different, unhurried and deeper than the others, connecting them on an intensely emotional level. As it ended naturally Alex smiled, "I love you Liv, now that I can finally tell you, I don't care how long we have to wait."

Olivia returned the smile and brushed her lips tenderly over the smiling mouth, "I know what you mean, I'm not going anywhere, but Alex, "she swallowed, "I really wanted to finish this," she whispered.

Alex closed her eyes and rested their foreheads together, desperately trying to ignore the unfulfilled ache between her legs, "Me too," she blew out.

After a few calming moments, she stepped back and ushered Olivia back towards the bathroom, "C'mon, let's go clean up before I call Jon," she said reluctantly.

In the bathroom Alex stood at the vanity, watching the basin fill with warm water. Olivia leaned into her back and wrapped her arms around her waist, "I love the way you smell_...and taste..."_she whispered before moving blonde hair aside to place a wet kiss on her neck and licking the salty skin teasingly.

Alex shuddered at the words and delicate touch. She closed her eyes, _'Damn Dean Porter and his deluded plan,'_ she silently cursed.

* * *

_**Part 8**_

Alex lay on one of the long white sofa's in the sunken living room watching the sunset through the enormous windowed wall. Her legs were stretched out in front of her and her hands were clasped behind her head. Her eyes tracked lazily from the changes in the sky to the woman on the next sofa, pretending to read a magazine.

"Stop watching me," she said and groaned.

Martha snorted, "Why would I be watching _you?"_ she asked, placing her magazine down on the table in front of her.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her, "She bumped her head, I noticed her dilated pupil and called Jon straight away," Alex said answering the unasked question.

Martha smirked at her, "Did she bump her head before or _after _you were both half naked and pressed against the window in your bedroom?" she teased.

Alex looked away before answering, "We had a talk, by the lake…a really big talk and came back to the cabin to...finish it," she supplied.

Martha cleared her throat, "I see…and did you finish it?" she asked.

"_No"_

"And what about the talk?" she said, biting her lip to contain her mirth.

Alex whipped her head round, _"Martha!"_

Martha held up her hand up in mock surrender, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I couldn't resist. You're like a coiled spring lying there pretending you're fine. You forget I know you," she said honestly.

Alex smiled at her and laughed, "I finally get her up here and it's worse than not being with her. I just want to hold her, be with her, love her," she admitted shyly.

Martha looked back at her and nodded her head, "I know you do, you will and you've got lots of time for all those things," she said quietly.

Alex sighed, "We've only got thirteen days and Jon's probably upstairs telling her she needs bed rest for twelve and a half of those," she whined.

Martha rose from her seat and moved to perch on the armrest behind Alex's head, she leaned down, kissing her forehead tenderly, "I meant the rest of your lives," she said smiling.

Alex tilted her head back and blinked a few times, "What would I do without you?" she whispered, swallowing hard.

Martha reached down and caught the tears with her thumbs, "I love you baby, neither of us are going anywhere for a very long time so don't think things like that. Come on now," she smoothed blonde hair away from her forehead, "don't get upset, you've got too much to be thankful for," she said.

Alex smiled up at her and removed her hands from behind her head, she lifted one for Martha to hold, which she did, clasping it tenderly. "I am so lucky to have you and Jon, I love you both so much," she said smiling.

Martha squeezed her hand and they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Martha leaned down and whispered, "So, now that the emotions are under control, is she as fit as she looks?"

Alex laughed in surprise, "And then some," she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Martha snorted and released her hand, "I'll make you both some supper, Jon's been up there for over an hour already, he must be nearly done," she said and moved to the wooden steps.

Alex watched her climb the stairs from the awkward angle on the sofa, she blew out a long breath and looked longingly up at the high ceiling.

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed, she lowered the tee shirt back over her head and smoothed it out. Jon had checked both wounds in her side and had been amazed that there was no apparent infection or inflammation indicating she needed proper medical attention. He had offered to put stitches in as opposed to the skin adhesive but she had declined. Five days was too long, she had other plans and they didn't involve worrying about tearing stitches open.

Jon emerged from the bathroom, "I really think you should reconsider," he said looking at her with concern.

Olivia smiled at him, reassuringly, "I'm fine, I'll be careful. I just bumped it and it took me by surprise," she said and stood up.

Jon shook his head, "You have a fresh contusion, you could have internal bleeding and your lack of response to light is indicative of trauma," he said softly and felt the back of her head again, "You can't take anything for it until tomorrow, just to be on the safe side," he reminded her, studying her reaction closely as his fingers pressed the area around the swelling.

Olivia smiled at him, "I'll be okay, Alex is taking good care of me," she said honestly.

Jon lowered his hands, "So I see," he said knowingly and smiled at the blush creeping up her neck. He turned round to gather the medical supplies that were on the dresser behind him, "She's always been good at taking care of others," he paused and looked over his shoulder at her, "she's not so good at letting others look after her," he said quietly.

Olivia nodded and turned to look out the window at the lowering sun, "I've know her for almost ten years Jon, I know what she can be like, " she answered honestly.

He moved to stand beside her and look out at the beautiful skyline, "You didn't see her when she came back from the city, after she was told you had gone…she was broken Olivia," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't let her fool you when she says she's okay, she'll tell you what happened to her in Witness Protection _and_ up here, "he motioned out the window, "when she's ready," he finished and squeezed her arm.

Olivia frowned, "What happened to her in Witness Protection?" she asked urgently.

Jon's eyes widened in surprise, realizing she had no idea what he was referring to.

"_Jon?"_

Jon shook his head, "I'm sorry Olivia, that's for her to tell you, not me."

Olivia's mind raced, instantly thinking of every worst case scenario. She felt her heart speed up and she had a desperate need to see Alex. Now.

She turned away from the window and hurriedly made her way to the door.

"_Olivia!"_

She stopped and turned and watched him approach.

"She's okay now, don't force her to tell you, if you go charging down there," he raised a hand to silence her as she opened her mouth to argue, "if you go charging down there," he repeated, "she'll clam up. Let her tell you in her own time. Aren't there things you haven't told her?" he asked.

Olivia's mind raced back to_Sealview_ and _that_ basement, she nodded sadly, "You're right. I'm in no hurry and I'll never hurt her…she'll tell me when she's ready," she answered quietly.

Jon smiled in relief and surprised her by wrapping his arms around her, enfolding her in a fierce hug, she swallowed a lump of emotion and nodded her head.

Their naked bodies rocked together as one, limbs entwined in a lovers embrace. Their kisses were passionate, yet unhurried and the hands that danced across slightly damp skin left a fiery tingle in their wake. Alex breathed in the scents and sounds of her lover and moaned wantonly into her ear. Olivia rolled them over, laying her body over Alex and resting on her forearms. Alex pulled the arms down so that Olivia lay flush on top of her, savoring the weight of her body pressing into her. Legs parted and the fit became perfection. Alex placed her hands on the gloriously firm globes of Olivia's ass and pulled her against her aching sex.

Olivia stood motionless at the top of the stairs leading down to the sunken area, eyes transfixed on the lean body on the sofa. She watched as Alex lifted her hips into the air and began to slide her legs up and down.

Olivia swallowed and felt a familiar tingle flutter in her stomach when she saw Alex raise a hand and cup her own breast. She climbed down the steps noiselessly and approached the writhing blonde. As she moved behind the sofa she saw the closed eyes and confirmed her suspicions, Alex was asleep. Alex was asleep and having a wet dream.

Olivia watched as she lifted her hips higher and pressed her thighs together tightly. She was about to wake her when Alex let out a deep, guttural groan. Olivia felt her core clench at the timbre in her voice. She licked her lips and longed to be the one giving Alex such pleasure. She closed her eyes in an effort to calm herself.

"Liv"

Olivia's eyes shot open and she gasped. Alex had wedged her hand between her thighs and was pumping it slowly. She reached over the sofa and placed steadying hands on the slender thighs, stilling the motion. She trailed a hand along the slender body and deliberately palmed a firm breast. Despite the barrier of the sofa, she leaned in as close as she could and whispered her name until sleepy blue eyes fluttered open.

She smiled down at her.

Alex took a minute to get her bearings, she looked at Olivia curiously. "What are you grinning for?" she asked, swallowing a few times to clear her dry throat. The vivid dream floating away on a cloud of reality.

Olivia cupped her cheek, "Jon said I was okay and Martha's left supper for us in the fridge," she said smiling.

Alex raised her eyebrows, "And that's why you're smiling?"

Olivia beamed back at her, "I'm smiling because I'm about to take the most beautiful woman I've ever met upstairs and show her how much I love her," she said quietly and moved her hand to one of Alex's and urged her to her feet.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. Parts 9 to 12

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC, the others belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This is the follow up to my first story, **Déjà Vu** and is the second part of an ongoing trilogy. You don't have to have read that story to enjoy this one, but it might help fill in the blanks.

The final part of this trilogy, **Trial & Retribution**, starts on Monday March 15th and will only be posted on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**, until it is completed.

**Content Warning: **This story graphically depicts a loving, sexual relationship between Detective Olivia Benson and ADA Alex Cabot. If that's not your _thang_ or you're too young then go no further. This story is for Mature Adults only and is rated **R** (for racy)**.**

**Thanks: **To everyone who followed this story on my **Yahoo Group, **you guys are the best. Thank you all for your support and encouragement.

The Cabot Cabin

by vivalaB

* * *

_**Part 9**_

Night was descending rapidly on the cabin at Bear Swamp Pond. The moon was beaming brightly against the cloudless night sky, casting a shadowless spotlight on two familiar figures as they embraced on the wooden balcony.

Alex and Olivia stood at the railing, looking out over the lake and whispering in the still of the night. The distant sound of the wilderness providing a subtle soundtrack as they spoke quietly to each other.

"What did Jon say about your wounds?" Alex asked, looking deeply into Olivia's eyes.

Olivia smiled, "No strenuous activity for at least a week," she chuckled as Alex tried to contain the crestfallen look on her face before continuing, "by strenuous he means, nothing that will tear the adhesive or bump my head."

Alex bobbed her head, "So…what you're telling me is… I have to do all the work…" she whispered, pressing their mouths together and teasingly tracing the lips beneath her own with her tongue.

Olivia swallowed and parted her lips, "_I'm saying_...I don't care, as long as we _finish this,"_ she breathed out and kissed the teasing lips. She opened her mouth and pushed her tongue into Alex's mouth, caressing her tongue with her own. Their kiss was unhurried, what it lacked in urgency it made up for in passion as they leisurely explored one another. Arms held on tightly as hands trailed over familiar territory. Someone moaned and the kiss ended.

"I don't think I can stand much longer," Alex said into the ear she was now tracing with her tongue.

Olivia shuddered as the hot breath tickled her sensitive skin and closed her eyes. She felt a tongue dip further into her ear and teeth nip at her lobe, her chest heaved in response. She moved her hands below the tee shirt Alex was wearing and traced her hands up a smooth back. She reached the clasp of the bra and released it with both hands. She moved her hands to the sides of Alex's breasts and teasingly rubbed her palms along them before bringing her thumbs across the hardening peaks.

Alex began to breathe heavily in her ear as she continued to lave her lobe with her hot tongue.

Olivia nudged her legs apart and slipped a thigh between them. Alex pushed into her immediately seeking some contact. Olivia pulled hr head away and looked into twinkling eyes, "You are so beautiful Alex but, if I don't get you on _that_ bed," she indicated through the window with a tilt of her head, "in the next two minutes…" she paused and kissed her fiercely, tongue invading and devouring her mouth before pulling back abruptly, "…I'm going to make you come…right here," she finished and felt Alex ground into her once and then pull back. She stepped away form Olivia and moved towards the window, dragging the eager brunette behind her.

Once inside, Olivia spun her round. She pushed her against the wall beside the window, forcing Alex's willing hands high above her head. Olivia pressed seductively along her length, crushing their mouths together and thrusting into her.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to be with you?" she panted as she tore her mouth away and looked into Alex's eyes in the dimly lit room.

Alex tried to capture her lips but Olivia pulled away. She opened her mouth and bit her bottom lip instead, "Not as much as me," she whispered.

Olivia felt her clit jump and pressed her hips into Alex, "God Alex…I need to feel you," she said desperately.

Alex breathed heavily through her nose as she bit her lip harder, "Liv, please…." She said and fought against the restraining hold. Olivia let her go and reached for the hem of her tee shirt, she pulled it off in one swift motion as eager hands reached for her own. They looked into each others eyes as Olivia slipped the straps down Alex's shoulders, revealing high, firm breasts topped with erect pink buds, begging for attention.

Olivia licked her lips in anticipation and reached up to tease the front catch on her own bra.

"_Let me,"_ Alex whispered, removing Olivia's hands and unleashing two full mounds of tanned skin with dark, tight nipples. Without warning she dipped her head and captured a breast, licking around the swollen flesh as her hand cupped the other.

"_Fuck,"_ Olivia groaned and swallowed as she felt hot juices slick along her sex. She moved her hands to Alex's head and pushed her back, "Bed," she breathed out, reaching for the button on Alex's jeans and sliding the zipper down urgently.

The beautiful blonde moaned loudly and pushed off the wall, "We need to be careful…your side…" she said and stroked her fingertips over the bruised flesh surrounding the gauze before moving her hands to the waistband of Olivia's jeans.

Olivia nodded in response as her hands dipped below Alex's waistband and cupped her bare ass. She looked at her smiling, "No underwear?" she asked teasingly.

"No point," she retorted as she undid Olivia's jeans, " you left me in such a state earlier I needed all the relief I could get," she husked as she moved a hand inside Olivia's open jeans. She gasped as her hand met the slickness and she rubbed lightly a few times before pulling her hand out. She smiled into Olivia's eyes as she moved her wet hand to one of Olivia's breasts, she painted it with her wetness before lowering her mouth and laving it all over her hardened nipple. She captured the nipple between her teeth and bit it lightly as her tongue flicked back and forth across the tip. She moaned at the taste, Olivia's essence was her new favorite flavor and she needed more. She gave the nipple a final tug, enjoying the reaction of the body she held. Olivia was rhythmically squeezing her ass and pushing into her.

Alex moved them backwards towards the bed and released her hold, she stepped back and lowered her own jeans, revealing herself once more to the beautiful brunette before her. Olivia blew out a shaky breath, "God Alex, you are so beautiful," she said admiring the toned, slender physique with narrow hips, firm breasts and a neat patch of trimmed blonde hair. She noticed the wetness at the top of her thighs and felt her stomach tighten. She watched as Alex dropped to her knees in front of her and reached up, taking a firm hold of the pockets of her denims. She locked eyes with Olivia as she pulled them past trim hips with agonizing slowness. Olivia needed more and hurriedly lowered them herself, Alex smiled wantonly as the dripping core came into view. She pulled the jeans off and ran her hands up the long legs, placing kisses sporadically along the way.

Olivia felt her knees tremble and reached down to support herself on Alex's shoulders.

Alex licked her way from her knees to the apex of her thighs and inhaled deeply. She kissed the neat dark strip of hair and let her tongue lick teasingly along the root of her clit.

Olivia couldn't control the flow of hot juices if she tried and rocked her hips gently, encouraging Alex to taste her.

Alex felt her own clit pulse in response and closed her eyes to steady herself. "She stood up slowly, licking a trail up the centre of Olivia's heated body from her labia to her lips. She savagely plundered Olivia's waiting mouth and brought their fully naked bodies together for the first time.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her and rocked her hips. Alex reached down and grabbed Olivia's ass and pulled her against her firmly. They broke the kiss gasping and panting, staring hungrily into each others eyes.

They moved on to the bed and lay side by side, bodies touching, hands exploring.

Fingers danced along naked flesh and left tingling Goosebumps in their wake. Alex ran her hand over the injured side once more, "If this hurts, we'll stop," she whispered, knowing she wouldn't be able to.

Olivia smiled, nothing was going to stop them, not this time. She nudged Alex on to her back and leaned over her, "I want to kiss every very inch of you, I want to touch you like nobody else ever has but most of all," she reached a hand down into the wetness and watched Alex reflexively open her mouth and gasp, "most of all, I want to be _inside_ you…" she rubbed her fingers teasingly along her outer lips, "…with my tongue," she finished as the sex she was holding clenched and released hot liquid on to her hand. She gasped at the reaction she had invoked and lowered her mouth for a smouldering kiss.

The frantic urgency slowed as the kiss deepened, replaced with passionate need.

Alex pulled on her shoulders until Olivia was lying on top of her, she parted her legs allowing the detective to fit snugly between them. Olivia pressed a strong thigh into the wetness as she rubbed her slickness along a slender thigh. Alex moaned and reached both hands down to push hard on the two globes of flesh and felt Olivia's center squeeze her thigh. Olivia buried her face in her neck and panted at the sensation. She pulled back and kissed along the porcelain jaw line and down the elegant neck. Alex thrust up into the thigh as she felt her engorged bundle of nerves become super sensitized.

Olivia moved her head and kissed her deeply, her tongue mirroring the thrusts of her thigh. She felt the hands on her ass push harder and she groaned deep in her chest. She ended the kiss and stared into blue eyes, "I love you," she whispered.

Alex slowed her rocking and reached a hand up to brush hair away from the face above her, "I love you too," she replied and kissed her soundly.

"I want to do everything at once, what do you want?" Olivia asked as the kiss ended and she searched the flushed features.

"I want you to do everything at once," she teased and brought their mouths together and rolled them both over.

Olivia laughed in surprise at the unexpected move and watched as Alex moved to straddle her, rubbing her delicious wetness across the toned stomach.

Alex looked at the gauze covered wound and received a nod that everything was okay. She reached up and cupped the firm breasts and tugged the hardened nipples playfully. Alex closed her eyes as she began to rub her clit against the taut muscle below her. She stroked herself back and forth a few times before moving lower, both cried out as their engorged clits brushed against each other sensuously, _'later'_ thought Alex and smiled.

She settled herself between the parted legs and kissed the base of Olivia's throat before hungrily capturing a breast in her mouth. She rolled the stiff bud of her other breast between her fingers and thumb. Olivia began to writhe, the invisible pleasure chord between her breasts and her clit was being strummed expertly by the woman in her arms. She moaned as her entrance began to open and close seeking contact.

She held Alex's head to her breast and offered more of herself to the eager blonde, gasping aloud as Alex tried to fit as much of her breast into her moth as she possibly could. She began to squirm, trying to signal where she needed her mouth most.

Alex felt the body beneath her surge upwards and she smiled around the flesh she was suckling. She couldn't get enough.

"Please Alex…I'm gonna come…with…_or_…without you," she panted.

Alex smiled again and released the nipple with a _pop_ and leaned on her elbows to kiss her, the move causing her wet center to brush along Olivia's clit. Olivia tore her mouth away, _"Oh fuck…Alex,"_ she breathed out and closed her eyes.

Alex smirked and moved her body, she licked her way back down the same path she had licked up only a short while ago. She nestled her shoulders between the parted thighs and moved until she was comfortable and had access to the treasure she sought. She inhaled the heady aroma of Olivia's arousal and placed tender kisses along the tops of her thighs and the thin strip of hair, licking away the new wetness she found. The hips below her lifted and she brought her hands underneath them to bring them closer to her waiting mouth, eager to drink from the heated, dripping source.

She licked Olivia from her slit to her clit and back again with the flat of her tongue and marveled at the reaction. She kissed her way round the outer lips and teasingly along the root of her clit before nudging her tongue between her swollen lips and savoring the feeling of her sex twitching.

"_Please"_

She smiled at the plea and licked away the hot slickness. She tilted her head and French kissed Olivia's pulsing sex and felt her entire body tremble.

"_Oh my God…gonna…come,"_ Olivia panted out.

Alex circled the swollen bundle of nerves with her tongue and ran her tongue slowly up and down either side, feeling it pulse against her wet muscle. She kissed it delicately before sucking it entirely into her mouth and batting the tip with feather light flicks from the tip of her tongue.

Olivia felt her entire body go rigid and focus on that one nerve ending. She felt her stomach muscles tighten and her entrance open and close, desperately seeking purchase on anything. Alex felt it too and released the engorged nub and dipped her tongue lower to lap at the fresh wetness. She placed her tongue against the opening and looked up along the taut body. Olivia's head was arched into the pillow and her hands were tugging and rubbing against her nipples.

"Liv," Alex said quietly, waiting for the brunette to look at her. When she had Olivia's full attention she smiled and with agonizing slowness, pushed her tongue inside.

Olivia groaned and thrashed her head back into the pillow, only wincing slightly as her bump connected heavily with it.

Alex forced her tongue deep into Olivia's canal, the inner walls clenching and squeezing around her. She reached a hand up to stroke lightly at the bundle of nerves and accepted the slick reward as it gushed from Olivia's convulsing sex over her tongue, sliding down her throat. She ground her own hips into the mattress, desperate for release.

She fucked Olivia with her tongue until the clutching walls and writhing body above her became frantic, she knew she was close.

She removed her tongue and replaced it with two slender fingers, and gasped as she entered her. She pushed her fingers in deeper and felt the walls hungrily welcome them in. She sucked on the swollen clit and flicked her tongue across the hardened tip in earnest. She increased her thrusting and pulled them all the way out before plunging all the way back in again. Her thrusts were fast and deep and Olivia's hips were bouncing furiously, lifting up to meet her. Alex felt the wetness flow out around her fingers and felt her own wetness soak into the bed below her throbbing clit.

Olivia's breathing became louder and she panted constantly. Alex sucked the clit into her mouth again and held Olivia on the brink of ecstasy. She felt the orgasm start around her fingers and rested the flat of her tongue against the super sensitive tip of the bundle of nerves, she savored the feeling of it jumping against her tongue before sucking harder.

Alex's name was ripped from Olivia's throat in a guttural groan. Her body arched and her muscles tensed as the powerful orgasm crashed over her. Her body shook with the ferocity and her hips rocked wildly, the pain burning in her side was a small price to pay for the privilege of such pleasure. Her eyes remained closed as she reached weakly down for Alex.

Alex lapped up every last drop of Olivia's release, kissing gently around the sensitive flesh. She watched as the engorged clit pulsed in front of her and she placed a delicate kiss along the hood. Olivia gasped and reached weakly for her again. Alex kissed her navel and licked the salty sweat from the valley between her breasts and the base of her throat. She propped herself up on one arm, so that she wasn't crushing Olivia and leaned in to place a tender, loving kiss on her lips. _"You are amazing,"_ she whispered and smoothed away the damp hair from her forehead.

Olivia's eyes remained closed as she calmed her erratic breathing. Alex rubbed her hips suggestively into Olivia, coating her with copious amounts of wetness. Olivia smiled and slowly opened her eyes to look into the smiling, flushed face.

"You're the one that's amazing…that was incredible Lex," she said, blowing out a shaky breath. "If you give me a minute, I'll make you feel like this too," she whispered as her hand rested along Alex's damp back.

Alex smiled, "How's your side," she asked as she reached out to stroke gently against the area.

Olivia nodded, "Only hurts a little bit, didn't break the seal or anything…and not enough to stop me loving you," she said as her hand drew Alex in closer, urging her to lie on top of her.

Alex rubbed her engorged clit against Olivia's damp strip of hair and moaned loudly. She looked into Olivia's eyes, "I know a couple of ways where you won't get hurt," she said seductively as she moved her hips in teasing circles over Olivia's swollen, throbbing sex.

Olivia's breath caught, "Really," she teased and watched as Alex nudged her legs further apart. Olivia opened herself up for Alex, allowing her to tuck herself between the open legs.

Alex adjusted herself until their sexes were perfectly aligned.

"You feel so good," Alex whispered, pressing into Olivia and thrusting with a slow rhythm. After the mind blowing orgasm Olivia had just experienced, she couldn't believe she was ready to go again. She pressed her hands into Alex's ass and brought her hips up to meet each thrust. Their swollen clits brushed against each other with each stroke. Alex closed her eyes and moved back, straightening slightly to increase the angle and depth of contact.

"_Oh Liv….fuck…ungh,"_ she groaned out as her thrusts increased.

Olivia opened her legs wider, and felt her clit start to throb uncontrollably. She bucked furiously against Alex, panting wildly, wetness dripping from her core.

Alex's movements increased as she felt the coil of tension in her stomach tighten, she could feel Olivia approaching her release and ground into her, thrusting hard as they clung to each other. Her center gushed wetness and it mingled with Olivia's creating a slick , delicious friction.

Olivia cried out again as she came, her mind exploding from the intensity of the experience.

Alex was right behind her, screaming her name into the night. She reached underneath and held Olivia by the ass as she pressed their clits together, slowly grinding the combined wetness to milk the last ounce of pleasure from Olivia's body.

They looked at each other lovingly, panting and enjoying the moment.

"You are fucking incredible," Olivia choked out as her body continued to convulse in small aftershocks.

Alex wiped the hair from her sweat soaked face, "So are you," she panted as she felt her clit throbbing. She slid it slowly against Olivia once more and closed her eyes at the intensity.

Olivia looked at her and motioned with her head, "Come up here," she said softly.

Alex trailed her slick sex along Olivia's body, she groaned at the sensation. The kiss was slow and languid as their labored breathing eased.

"_I need to taste you ,"_ Olivia whispered as she nudged Alex's knees.

Alex looked deeply into her eyes, "What about your head?" she asked, stroking her fingers lightly over her scalp.

"Lex, you're so wet…it's only going to take a few minutes," she acquiesced.

Alex beamed at her, "Confident are we?" she teased.

Olivia moved a hand behind Alex and dipped her fingers between her ass to stroke the slickness, "Hungry…_and _confident," she breathed out.

Alex moved off her and watched as Olivia adjusted her position, she placed her parted legs on either side of Olivia's head and looked down her own body into the flushed face below her, "You sure?"

Olivia's only answer was to grab her ass and bring her throbbing sex down to meet her eagerly awaiting tongue.

* * *

_**Part 10**_

Alex stretched and smiled at the sight of the naked woman curled against her in bed. She looked lovingly into the olive toned face and resisted the urge to kiss her, for fear of waking her. She contented herself with savoring the memories from the night before and earlier that morning.

They had made love late into the night, the need never quite sated and always just simmering below the surface.

Alex closed her eyes, remembering the pleasure they had shared, they had both been playful and uninhibited yet loving and tender. Alex felt her swollen sex squeeze at the memory of sitting astride Olivia's face as she loved her with her tongue. She blew out a quiet, steadying breath and opened her eyes, only to find twinkling brown orbs gazing at her.

"Good morning," Olivia whispered, placing a kiss on the shoulder she lay on.

Alex stretched and moved into her body, enjoying the feeling as their naked flesh touched in all the right places. She kissed Olivia on the nose, "Yes it is."

Olivia grinned and stretched, she moved a hand to rub her face and brushed away the final tendrils of sleep, "What time is it?" she asked, removing her hands and running her fingers along Alex's bare side, resting them possessively on her hip.

Alex turned her head to look at the bedside clock, "Nearly 10," she said, smiling as lips covered her neck. She sighed happily, unable to contain her joy at finally being with this incredible woman. She looked into the relaxed face and smiled, "I don't feel like this is really happening, I never thought I would get a chance to show you how I feel," she whispered, tracing idle patterns across Olivia's bare chest.

"How about we agree not to dwell on the past and the _'what if's_ and focus on our future together," Olivia stated quietly.

Alex wanted to shout from the balcony how happy she was at the prospect of a future together with Olivia but kissed her lover hotly instead, pushing off the bed sheet that lay tangled at their feet.

After another round of passionate love making, Alex led Olivia into the bathroom where she carefully washed the toned body. Olivia was glad she had opted for the skin adhesive rather than the stitches Jon had offered to put in. If she had, she wouldn't be here, pressing into the gloriously naked form of Alexandra Cabot in the shower.

Alex stood braced against the wall, hands flattened on the marbled tile as Olivia's sex thrust against her ass while her long fingers plunged deep inside her dripping core. Olivia removed her fingers and slicked them up to rub Alex's clit teasingly. She moved her other hand from Alex's hip to her breasts and ran her soapy hands across the sensitive flesh, tugging erect buds playfully. Alex was panting, her excitement growing and her need rising. She thrust her hips backwards to meet the brunette's pumping motion and groaned as she felt Olivia's engorged clit rub against her.

Alex dropped her head to focus on remaining upright as her legs began to shake, her breathing was becoming erratic and her clit was twitching uncontrollably. She was moaning shamelessly at the pleasure she was feeling and could hear Olivia struggle for control behind her.

"_Liv…please,"_ she begged.

Olivia gave the nipple she was tugging a final squeeze before sliding her hand down the toned stomach to meet the one at Alex's swollen bundle of nerves. She leaned heavily against Alex and kissed her shoulder, enjoying the sensations as her painfully erect nipples dragged across Alex's smooth, wet back. She groaned loudly as her exposed clit rubbed against her firm slick ass. Without warning she plunged two fingers into Alex's pulsating opening while her other hand drew tight circles around the swollen nub.

Alex began to buck against her, hips thrashing wildly enjoying the multi sensational experience. She felt Olivia pump her ass furiously and it all became too much. She came with a sharp cry as she gushed onto Olivia's hand. Olivia thrust a few times and groaned loudly, choking out Alex's name as she came.

Olivia leaned heavily against her, feeling the orgasm rippling through the body she held. She closed her eyes never wanting to forget this feeling. After a few minutes, Alex breathed out deeply and turned within the circle of Olivia's arms.

"You are incredible," she said smiling, cheeks flushed.

Olivia beamed back at her, "I love you Alexandra Cabot, and I'll never tire of saying it _or_ showing it," she whispered, swallowing hard.

Alex felt her eyes moisten and choked down the lump in her throat, "I love you too Olivia Benson and you can show me…_anytime,_ " she teased as their mouths met for a tender kiss.

Olivia sat at the kitchen table watching Alex prepare a light meal of coffee and scrambled eggs. She had offered to help but had been _'encouraged'_ not to as Alex had admitted she always wanted to cook breakfast for her.

Olivia admired the figure at the large stove, skillfully preparing their food. Alex was dressed similarly to herself in cotton shorts and a tank top. Their last bout of lovemaking had left both in need of nourishment. Alex had swatted Olivia playfully as they had made their way down the stairs as she had joked about needing to replace all the lost fluids from her body.

Alex smiled at the eggs in the pan.

"Are you smiling at a pan full of eggs?" Olivia teased.

Alex snorted, "I'm smiling at the beautiful woman _waiting_ for the eggs in the pan… this is our first meal together," she said without turning around.

Olivia studied the features of the profile, "We've eaten dinner together loads of times, not to mention lunches and breakfasts at the precinct…or your office," she said, reminding the blonde.

Alex turned, "Bu this is our first meal…_together,_" she said quietly unable to contain her smile.

Olivia swallowed as her heart skipped a beat, "I think I just fell more in love with you, if that's even possible," she whispered honestly, pushing back the chair and motioning for Alex to come over.

Alex looked at the eggs and then back to Olivia, she turned the heat down and sat the spoon on the counter. She never broke eye contact with Olivia as she crossed the short distance to the table. She surprised Olivia by stepping over her seated body and straddling her thighs.

Olivia held her in place by the ass as Alex rested her hands lightly on her shoulders. She smiled into the dark pools and dipped her head, stopping just as their lips were about to touch, "I feel like that every time I look into your eyes," she breathed out before capturing the waiting lips.

The kiss soon escalated as hands wandered the now, familiar territory. Olivia raised the tank top and captured a hardening nipple between her teeth, flicking urgently across the tip. Alex ground herself into Olivia's lap as she reached down her back, grasping and lifting the material. Olivia moaned into the breast as nails dragged along her back, causing her to gasp. She released the breast and looked into twinkling blue eyes a a hand lifted to remove Alex's glasses.

Alex seized the opportunity and removed the tank top, running her hands seductively across the naked, tanned skin. Olivia squeezed Alex's ass through the thin cotton shorts and gasped loudly as Alex ran a nail across a swollen breast. She felt her clit throb and she crushed their mouths and naked flesh together.

Martha stopped suddenly in the doorway, causing Jon to collide with her back.

Olivia tore her mouth away at the noise and looked over Alex's shoulder. Her eyes met the startled expression on the older woman's face.

Alex whipped her head round and blushed as she met Martha's eyes.

Martha smiled at them both before turning to her husband, "C'mon, I forgot something," she said, guiding her oblivious husband back out the door.

"What did you forget?" he asked doubtfully, his wife never forget anything.

Martha nudged him forward, "I forgot how much of an exhibitionist our Lex is, that's what," she said, shaking her head and laughing.

Jon stopped and looked at her, then it clicked.

"_IN THE KITCHEN?"_ he shouted as Martha slapped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

She raised her eyebrows at him and he nodded his head. Se removed her hand and watched her husband smile.

"Remember when we did it in _our_ kitchen?" he said, reaching for her hand as they continued towards the golf cart.

Martha bumped him as they walked, "I think we'll need to start calling, let them know we're on our way."

"Give them a _warning,_ more like," Jon replied and they both laughed.

* * *

_**Part 11**_

Alex watched from her spot on the bed as Olivia selected a shirt to wear with her jeans. She gazed at the thin red lines barely visible along her strong , toned back. "You look like you've been clawed by a wild animal," she commented.

Olivia turned and smiled, "Wasn't I?" she said and laughed as Alex's jaw dropped.

"Don't give me that Cabot, you knew what you were doing," she teased.

Alex grinned wickedly, "Don't I always…," she said and waggled her eyebrows.

Olivia shook her head, "Speaking of which, why did you buy all this stuff?" she said indicating the clothes in the closet.

Alex sighed and rolled over, from her new position, face down on the bed she muffled out, "Do I have to?" she whined.

Olivia buttoned the pale blue shirt and sat on the bed beside her, she rested a hand on her lovers back, "Lex, look at me," she coaxed.

Alex ignored her.

Olivia moved her hand along the blue sweater until she reached her ribs and tickled her. She laughed as Alex began to squirm and giggle. Alex rolled over and begged her to stop. Once Olivia had her full attention she asked her again.

Alex blew out a breath and rolled her eyes, "I already told you, it made me feel close to you," she mumbled.

"Nope, there's more to it than that, why won't you tell me?" she asked, linking their hands together.

Alex looked at her, "Remember that you love me before you judge me okay?" she said quietly.

"Always," Olivia answered.

"When I got out and everything happened in the city and I came up here…I wasn't thinking clearly, I was miserable and disappointed and heartbroken," she whispered, pausing as Olivia moved and lay down next to her, drawing her into her open arms. "I had no-one…everyone thought I was dead, people had moved on and it was too much trying to explain where I'd been so I came up here. Martha and Jon have been like family to me for almost twenty years. Every time I would come up here and talk about work…about you, they would encourage me to tell you how I felt…I couldn't. I'd pick up the phone to call…and…talk myself out of it," she said quietly into the shoulder she was resting on.

Olivia held her tightly, "I'm sorry you had to go through so much on your own…"she swallowed, "I should have done something, " she whispered as she kissed the blonde forehead.

Alex smiled, _"We're_ doing something now, that's all that matters," she answered.

"What about the clothes?" she asked, motioning towards the closet again with her head.

Alex sighed, "When I would sit and stare at the lake, I would talk to you...I got it into my head that if I built this place… you would come," she said quietly.

"Like that movie?" Olivia said, furrowing her brow.

Alex _tskd,_ "When you say it like that it_ does_ sound crazy but at the time…this…" she swept her arm around the room, "was _my_ field of dreams and it gave me hope," she whispered.

Olivia felt her heart melt, she kissed the blonde head again, "There's so much about you that I don't know, so much for me to learn," she said softly.

Alex smiled, "I bought the clothes and would sit in here, imagining you were here…Martha thought I was crazy, said if you ever did come up here you'd take one look and run for the hills."

Olivia chuckled, "When I first realized everything was in my size, I kinda wondered why you would do that but then I remembered a scarf I'd borrowed from you, not long before you went into Witsec, I would sit on my couch, holding your scarf asking if you were okay…" she trailed off as the painful memories flooded her brain.

Alex adjusted her position and moved her body over Olivia's, resting her head on flattened hands across Olivia's chest and looked into her eyes, "When I came back for the Lynwood case, I almost asked you up here for the weekend, to talk about everything," she confessed.

"Yeah?"

"Yep, but lost my nerve and after that I didn't know how to," she paused, "even though we spoke a lot, there just never seemed to be a right time to ask," she said honestly.

Olivia smiled, "I'm glad you've got Martha and Jon, I really like them."

Alex beamed, "They like you too and Martha thinks you're _fit,_" she said chuckling.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Don't say that, it's bad enough having to face them after getting caught making out in the kitchen like a pair of horny teenagers. Do you _not_ lock your doors?" she asked teasingly.

Alex leaned forward and kissed her chin, "Firstly, _detective,_ we're both too old to be considered _'horny teenagers'_ and second of all, there is no way anyone can get within 2 miles of this cabin without me knowing about it," she stated.

Olivia frowned, "What do you mean?"

Alex smiled, "Let's just say…I've got things covered," she answered cryptically.

Olivia nodded her head and pursed her lips, "Can I ask you something?"

"Always," she said, repeating Olivia's previous answer.

"Does the age difference bother you?" she asked quietly.

It was Alex's turn to frown as she shook her head, "Of course not, it's not a factor in how I feel about you Liv…does it bother you?" she asked cautiously.

Olivia smiled, "You're kidding right? a hot young blonde on my ar-"

Alex cut her off, "Don't even go there," she warned before kissing her tenderly.

The kiss deepened with eager hands wandering and hearts pumping until Alex pulled back. Olivia's searching hands were halted as they slid underneath Alex's sweater.

"Don't start something we don't have time to finish," she scolded.

Olivia pouted, "Just a quickie," she said waggling her brows suggestively.

Alex snorted, " We're supposed to be having a late lunch with Martha and Jon, they'll be here in thirty minutes, " she said, glancing over at the bedside clock.

"_Plenty of time,"_ Olivia whispered as she rolled them both over.

The meal had been entertaining with Martha and Jon taking every opportunity to recount tales of a younger Alex. Jon had received a kick under the table from his wife as he explained Alex's fondness for late night skinny dipping. Olivia had listened eagerly, marvelling at this carefree side of her lover. She had also smiled at Martha's teasing of the earlier incident in the kitchen and had laughed out loud as Jon asked '_where was it safe to sit'._ Olivia was enjoying her time in the mountains and had never felt so free. She had surprised herself by kissing Alex on the cheek as she got up to refill their glasses. She had never been one to display her affections in public but something inside her couldn't stop touching Alex, needing to confirm her connection with her.

After everyone exchanged hugs and goodbyes, Alex turned to Olivia and smiled, "That was great, wasn't it?" she asked, moving closer.

Olivia nodded, "yeah, I feel like I've know them forever and those stories…" she said, letting out a low whistle.

Alex snorted and wrapped her arms around her, "I didn't figure you for the PDA type, "she said, kissing her lightly.

Olivia grinned and swayed them both gently, "I'm not, something about you makes me want to touch you all the time though, let you know how much I love you. Does it bother you?" she asked, suddenly realizing Alex might not want that.

Alex kissed away the frown that appeared, "What do you think?" she breathed out, moving lower to kiss her parted lips.

Olivia smiled and tenderly explored her mouth before tilting her head back slightly, "It's early, what do you want do to?" she asked.

Alex grinned wickedly.

"_Other than that,"_ Olivia chided with mock disapproval.

Alex pouted playfully, "I could give you the full tour," she suggested.

Olivia nodded, "Aah, the nickel tour I was promised, " she answered, kissing her one last time before pulling back.

Alex showed Olivia every room in the spacious cabin, enjoying her lovers reaction to the detail in every room. There was one last room she needed to show her and as he approached it she felt her heart rate pick up. They were downstairs, approaching a door that Olivia had guessed to be a supply closet. As they stopped in front of the door Alex turned to her.

"You can take the girl out of Witsec but you can't take Witsec out of the girl, " she said, opening the door.

As they entered Olivia's eyes widened in surprise.

The room was of average size, about the size of Cragen's office with a large desk and black leather chair positioned in front of a wall full of monitors. All the screens displayed live images from around the cabin, she counted them and looked to a quiet Alex.

"Twelve camera's?" she asked.

"Complete with motion detectors," she replied and moved to the desk. She rolled her hand over the mouse and Olivia watched as three screens sitting on the smooth surface sprang into life. Alex typed something on the keyboard and Olivia saw more images of the surrounding area appear on the screen.

Alex remained quiet as she turned to look at Olivia, "You never quite stop looking over your shoulder," she said softly.

Olivia placed a comforting arm round her, "Now I know why you feel safe up here," she stated.

Alex shook her head, "No, this has always been my retreat, always been safe but I didn't want to take any chances. When I got out and came up here, I told you I was a mess…I didn't tell you I was a paranoid wreck too, " she whispered.

Olivia squeezed her shoulder, "After everything you've been through, a good security system is understandable," she said, reassuring her.

Alex nodded as she stretched within the embrace and selected various thumbnail images with the mouse.

Olivia looked at the crystal clear imagery, even in the early evening light and smiled, "Do you have camera's inside the house?" she asked tentatively.

Alex frowned and shook her head, "No…why?" se asked, turning to face her.

Olivia grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

The humor was exactly what Alex needed and she laughed, nudging her, "Oh my God, you're incorrigible," she teased.

Olivia wrapped her other arm around her and hugged her , "The windows are reinforced too aren't they?" she whispered into her ear She felt Alex nod against her and she swallowed the emotion rising In her throat.

"Alex"

Alex, pulled her head back and looked into moist brown eyes as she felt her own emotions threaten to betray her.

Olivia brushed blonde hair away from her face, "I'm glad you had somewhere safe, somewhere to go but you need to know…I'd do anything to protect you sweetheart, " she whispered sincerely.

Alex smiled, moving a hand to gently stroke the wounded area underneath Olivia's shirt, "I know."

They lay together on the sofa, watching the day end. Olivia's head lay nestled on Alex's shoulder while their legs intertwined. She had never known such peace and sighed contentedly.

Alex stroked the hair she was threading through her fingers, enjoying their togetherness. She couldn't believe all they had been through and where they now were. She was about to ask Olivia a question when a ringing sounded from somewhere nearby.

Her cell phone.

* * *

_**Part 12**_

Olivia stirred in her arms and looked in the direction of the ringing noise, "That's your cell," she said, sitting up, allowing Alex to rise form the sofa.

Alex scrunched her face, "It might not be anything, it's the only contact number anyone has for us since your battery 's dead," she said optimistically.

Olivia nodded, eyes tracking the beautiful blonde's graceful movements to the fireplace. Alex lifted the phone and turned as she answered.

"Cabot"

"_Hey Alex, it's Elliot"_

Alex smiled, "Hi Elliot, what can I do for you?" she asked curtly.

Elliot laughed in her ear_, "I thought that mountain air was supposed to relax you," _he quipped.

"I _was_ relaxing…but then my phone rang," she said coolly, moving back to the sofa and the waiting brunette.

Olivia studied the approaching face, recognizing the twinkle behind the dark frames.

Elliot paused to consider how she was relaxing, before clearing his mind of forbidden images, _"Seriously, how you both doing?"_

Alex smiled down at Olivia as she straddled her thighs, deliberately pushing into her as she sat down, she grinned as Olivia held her firmly in place.

"_Alex?"_

"Sorry Elliot, let me put you on speaker," she said, pulling the phone away from her mouth, dipping her head and kissing Olivia hungrily.

Olivia was surprised by the kiss but quickly responded as she fought for control of the tongue invading her mouth. She swallowed Alex's moan as a familiar voice echoed through the room.

Alex tore her mouth away and grinned down at the flushed face, "Sorry Elliot…was just getting Liv," she lied smoothly, blowing out a quiet, shallow breath.

Olivia glared at her, not realizing she had already hit the speaker button, "Hey El, sorry…I was upstairs when you called," she said, panting slightly and ignoring Alex's wandering, free hand.

"_Yeah…right…"_ he replied, tone disbelieving.

Olivia gave Alex a warning look before turning her attention to the phone in the blonde's hand, "What's up? Is everything okay? Before you answer, remember I have a hole in my side and I'm on…_bed rest,"_ she said slowly, watching as Alex raised her eyebrows at her.

He cleared his throat, _"I'm not even gonna ask…Liv, I think you might be expected back in the_ _city sooner than you had planned,"_ he said cryptically.

That got both their attentions.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Elliot sighed audibly over the phone, "Porter's been arraigned and indicted. The US Attorney's Office wants the Federal Prosecution to get a quick result on this one, it's already in pre-trial," he said , waiting for the inevitable outburst.

Alex beat her to the punch, "How is that even possible? The Grand Jury has to indict first, not to mention the multiple felonies Porter committed across five different States. This is Federal jurisdiction, it has nothing to do with New York or Jack McCoy, this is Washington's mess to clear up," she stated firmly.

"_Actually, that would be my mess to clean up"_

Alex and Olivia instantly whipped their heads to the phone in Alex's hand in surprise.

"Abbie?" they asked in unison.

"_The one and only, look I'm sorry to interrupt your wilderness adventure, but the longest I can hold off before seeing you is about five days, I need to get your deposition down. Porter's refused Counsel and is representing himself, can you believe that?"_ Abbie Carmichael, Federal Prosecutor drawled with a deep hint of the south in her mouth.

Alex cupped Olivia's face with her free hand, "Where's he being prosecuted?" she asked.

"_Washington, I just got into New York for depositions and a full background," she paused, "Hey_ _Liv"_ she said, waiting for the detective to respond.

"Hey Abbie," she said flatly, disappointment coursing through her veins that even in custody, Porter was still interfering with their lives.

"_What is it with you and these whacko's? I hear you took a bullet, couldn't have been that big _a _caliber if you're still on your feet,"_ she teased.

Alex moved her hand to the wound in question and stroked it tenderly through the material.

"Who says I am?" she drolled, watching as Alex grinned and began unbuttoning the shirt with one hand. She motioned for Alex to give her the phone, allowing her quicker access with eager fingers.

Abbie snorted over the line, _"Oh that's right, I forgot what it takes to get you on your back,"_ she said knowingly.

The fingers on the buttons stopped and curious blue eye looked questioningly into brown.

"Very funny… Elliot, everything okay at the precinct," she asked, changing the subject, holding the blue confused gaze.

"_Yeah, Goldie asked the Cap'n if he could transfer you out, said he'd take you into his team_ _anytime," _he said, glaring at the shrugging brunette beside him.

"I'm going nowhere," she stated, eyes remaining locked on blue, the double meaning intentional.

Alex smiled weakly at her and moved to get off her thighs, Olivia shook her head at her, silently asking her to stay.

She did.

"_Well, we'll let you get back to whatever it is folks up there do when there's nothing to do,"_ he said, trying to break the sudden tension over the line.

Olivia spoke firmly, "When's the latest we need to be back in the city?"

"_You've got five days Liv, if there's any change I'll have pretty boy blue here give you a call…Alex,_ _don't let her fool you with those big, brown eyes…later ladies,"_ Abbie husked in her throaty drawl.

"_I'll keep you both posted, if you need anything just gimme a call," Elliot said quietly_.

They both answered in matching subdued tones, Olivia released the call and placed the phone beside her on the sofa.

They sat quietly for a long moment, Olivia was the first to break the silence.

"There's something you should know," she said, blowing out a deep breath.

Elliot, slammed the phone into the cradle and chased after the tall brunette heading for the Captain's empty office. As he slammed the door, Abbie turned in surprise.

"Problem, Elliot?" she asked, perching against the edge of Cragen's desk.

Elliot stood staring at her, shaking his head, "Problem? What the Hell was that? Could you have made it any more clearer that you and Liv have a history?" he said angrily.

Abbie folded her arms, "What would you know?" she said shrugging.

"I know it's taken them long enough to say something to each other about how they feel. You didn't see them at that diner, they were exhausted, they were hurt but they had come out of it together and now you've rode into town trying to destroy it," he ranted.

Abbie laughed.

Elliot moved closer to her, trying to keep his rage under control, "Don't laugh at me Abbie, I'm not some dumb defense lawyer bowled over by your Southern charm," he warned.

Abbie moved into his personal space, "I wasn't trying to _destroy_ anything, I know Liv, she won't tell Alex about me and if Alex finds out later it would look like she was hiding something. This way, they have no distractions and can _thrash_ it out in the mountains," she paused and looked into his eyes, "Why would I hurt her, or Alex…they're my friends and I care about them both Elliot," she said honestly.

Elliot looked at her and eventually shook his head and smiled, "You're a crazy woman Carmichael, what if you're wrong?" he asked.

"Then I'll ride up to the mountains and sort it out myself," she replied.

Alex stood at the large windowed wall, arms folded, looking out at the darkening sky. Olivia stood beside her, watching her reflection in the reinforced glass.

"So…you and Abbie?" Alex said to the reflection.

Olivia nodded, "It happened a long time ago and it didn't last long," she answered quietly.

Alex nodded her head, "Have you and she…ever…since," she stumbled over what she was trying to ask.

Olivia shook her head, "No, God no. It was eleven years ago, before I met you and I had just joined the squad. We knew it wouldn't work," she said quietly.

"Because of work?" Alex asked.

"Because of Abbie" she countered. "You know her, she's not an easy woman to get along with at the best of times, she knows what she wants and how to get it," she said.

Alex met her eyes in the window, "What happens when we leave here Liv, what are we going to do about work and making a life together?"

Olivia turned her head to look at her profile, "Whatever it takes," she stated honestly.

"I don't want to hide our relationship, I don't want it to be clandestine meetings and hiding from everyone," Alex said softly.

"Neither do I," Olivia whispered back.

Alex turned and met her gaze, "She never said anything to me _ever_, she referred to you as the _dashing detective _and _the beautiful brunette_ but I thought that was just Abbie and her Southern ways," she said.

Olivia rubbed her temples, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. She thought of every touch, every look , every smell that made he smile and they all came back to one thing, the woman beside her. She knew what she would do for Alex Cabot…anything.

She blew out a deep, cleansing breath and placed her hands on Alex's hips, turning her gently to face her.

Alex looked at her, her face a mask of mixed emotions.

"I would give up my badge for you," she said firmly.

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Olivia shook her head.

"I would give it all up and follow you anywhere. I've given SVU eleven years of my life, I've seen things no one should ever see…I used to tell myself I was making a difference, " she snorted, "but we're only scratching the surface of the cesspool. I want something for me and that involves you, I don't want another _Cesar Valez_ or _Liam Connors_ keeping us apart..." she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I want us to go back to the city as a couple, looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together," she finished quietly, swallowing again.

Alex, moved her motionless hands to Olivia's face and wiped the wetness away. She blinked a few times and absorbed everything Olivia had said, heart wrenching at what the woman in front of her was willing to give up…for her, for them.

"I wouldn't want you to change anything Liv, you make a difference. I've seen you talk to victims like they were the only person in the world that existed, you're the most kindest and honest person I've ever known. I couldn't watch you stop being who you _are_ for who you _think_ I want you to be…I love you, I've loved you for such a long time and I have no intention of hiding that," she said, finishing on a whisper.

Olivia pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "You know Abbie probably did that deliberately, " she said after a few minutes of comforting silence.

Alex rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, "Of course she did, she probably knew I was sitting on top of you too," she said chuckling.

* * *

Thanks for reading, final part to follow. (parts 13-16)


	4. Parts 13 to 16

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC, the others belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This is the follow up to my first story, **Déjà Vu** and is the second part of an ongoing trilogy. You don't have to have read that story to enjoy this one, but it might help fill in the blanks.

The final part of this trilogy, **Trial & Retribution**, starts on Monday March 15th and will only be posted on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**, until it is completed.

**Content Warning: **This story graphically depicts a loving, sexual relationship between Detective Olivia Benson and ADA Alex Cabot. If that's not your _thang_ or you're too young then go no further. This story is for Mature Adults only and is rated **R** (for racy)**.**

**Thanks: **To everyone who followed this story on my **Yahoo Group, **you guys are the best. Thank you all for your support and encouragement.

The Cabot Cabin

by vivalaB

* * *

_**Part 13**_

The trail of abandoned clothes led from the large window to the back of a familiar white sofa where two naked, sated bodies lay beneath a woolen blanket.

"I can't get enough of you…I don't think that's ever going to go away," Olivia said quietly.

"It better not," Alex answered as she inhaled deeply. The waves of contentment were rolling off her and she had never seen Olivia so relaxed in the entire time she had known her. She was tucked against the back of the sofa with the brunette curled around her front, their glistening bodies touching. Alex closed her eyes and smiled.

Olivia watched her, "What are you smiling at?" she asked, stroking her hip lightly.

Alex kept her eyes closed, "You need to ask?" she replied softly.

Olivia grinned and brushed her mouth tenderly over the smiling lips. The kiss was languid and unhurried, a true lovers kiss. After several long moments, they parted and gazed into eyes reflecting love and honesty.

"I don't know how I survived without you, without _this_ for so long," Olivia said hoarsely.

Alex smiled, "Me too…I feel like everything before this week has been a dream…I feel like I can see everything clearly for the first time in my life," she whispered.

"I know what you mean. You have to admit, all that arguing though…it was kinda obvious we were attracted to each other," Olive said smiling.

Alex nodded in her arms, "I know…even Donnelly told me to _get a room_ once after she overheard us shouting in my office."

Olivia groaned, "That must have been a long time ago, I always did like Liz…something about that cold exterior and stern manner…"she trailed off.

Alex nudged her, "Hey, if you're lying naked beside me with your hands roaming over _my _nubile body having just shared multiple orgasms, indulging in fantasies about Liz Donnelly then you're sleeping in the guest room," she chided and bumped her towards the edge of the sofa.

Olivia smiled and held on as she felt her body lean precariously over the edge, "Baby, there's only one blonde for me…and she doesn't have a cold exterior, in fact…she has a very _hot_ exterior…" she said, running her hand enticingly along Alex's side.

Alex smiled, "Charmer," she teased.

"Flirt"

Alex nodded, "I am, but only with you…_Abbie's_ in a league of her own when it comes to flirting though," she said, looking into brown eyes.

Olivia nodded, "And then some, she's shameless and doesn't discriminate," she said laughing before adding, "How do you know Abbie, I know she was at the DA's office when you joined us but she left for Washington pretty much soon after," she said, remembering a quiet dinner and Abbie's invitation to join her.

"She was two years above me at law school, we hung out at the same bars, knew a lot of the same people," Alex said quietly, "When I joined the DA's office she showed me the ropes, told me who to keep away from," she said smiling.

Olivia looked at her, "Even when Abbie and I were dating, if you can even call it that, I knew we'd make better friends than bed partners," she sad, deliberately not using the word_, lovers._

Alex nodded, " I know what you mean, she'd hit on me a few times at College, but I almost always resisted," she said.

"What d'you mean, _almost?"_

Alex laughed, "Relax Liv, I was at a party one night and my date had disappeared with some other blonde…Abbie rescued me from the wallflower corner and gave me her undivided attention all night. She was the perfect Southern gentleman," she said sniggering at the recollection.

Olivia frowned, "But you kissed her?"

Alex nodded, "She walked me back to the sonority house and kissed me goodnight, well actually…it was more like good mooring by the time we were done…"

Olivia continued to frown, _"You_ and Abbie?" she asked in disbelief.

Alex nodded, "Yep, so you're not the only one that's had a little _south in your mouth,"_ she teased in a southern drawl.

Olivia closed her eyes, "You know she's going to make our lives a living Hell back in the city," she said, blowing out a tired breath.

"Abbie wouldn't do that, she a great friend Liv"

Olivia opened her eyes, "I know she is, but you really think she's going to pass up the chance to reminisce on her College days or when she and I were together?" she said sighing.

Alex groaned.

"_Exactly_, she's going to love this," she said, giving Alex a gentle squeeze.

"Yep, the trial will be an inconvenience for her," Alex said chuckling, "poor Porter, he's not going to know what's hit him," she said.

Olivia stifled a yawn, "Wonder why he's dismissed his representing counsel," she asked tiredly.

Alex mirrored the yawn, "Isn't that obvious? He wants to get you on the stand and question you himself."

Realization dawned and flashed across both their tired faces.

"He's going to _out_ us," Olivia said, looking deeply into Alex's eyes.

"Probably," she confirmed.

Olivia searched her eyes, "What about the DA's office, look what McCoy did to Serena," she said worriedly.

Alex smiled, "I've played by everyone rules for a long time Liv, doing what everyone wanted, being who they expected me to be…d'you think I'm the only lesbian in _that_ building? Have you _seen_ Petrovsky?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Olivia shook her head, "You want the DA's chair at some point, the _old boys network_ aren't going to welcome you with open arms and a rainbow flag Alex," she said quietly.

Alex sighed, "No, but maybe they should…maybe it's time for change. Liv, I've already told you that I'm not going back and pretending we're not a couple, I'm not ashamed of my love for you and I won't be brow beaten by a bunch of beaurocratic old buzzar-"

Olivia kissed her, stopping the rant. As Alex gave herself up to the sensations she moaned into Olivia's mouth contentedly. After an enjoyable few minutes they parted.

"I think we've established that we're not going to hide from anyone…don't you?" Olivia said quietly.

Alex nodded and kissed her again. After another few minutes of tender exploration she pulled back, "Porter's trial will be behind closed doors, the court testimony will not be released.. we might get lucky," she offered hopefully.

Olivia smiled, "Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

Alex nodded, "Can we talk about something a bit lighter, Porter is killing my mood, " she groused.

Olivia snorted, "A few minutes ago you were yawning, maybe we should go to bed," she suggested.

"If we go to bed then it's tomorrow and I want it to still be today," Alex whined.

Olivia gave her a playful squeeze, "You're impossible but I love you," she whispered into her ear.

Alex smiled, "I love you too," she breathed out.

Olivia held her closely for a few minutes before untangling their limbs and rising form the sofa, taking the blanket with her. Alex shrieked as the cool air of the room blew across her naked body.

"_Liv!" _she shouted in surprise

Olivia looked at her unable to hide the grin on her face, "C'mon Cabot, there's a warm bed upstairs waiting for us," she said, holding the blanket open invitingly.

Alex swiftly stood and entered the warm cocoon, wrapping her arms around Olivia, "You play dirty Benson," she admonished playfully as they moved towards the wooden steps.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," she whispered hotly in her ear.

* * *

Par 14

Alex awoke from a blissful sleep, stretching out her body and enjoying the pleasant ache that flowed through her muscles. Another night of exploration, of shared passion, of loving Olivia Benson. She smiled and reached a hand out across the bed, searching for her lover. When her hand met nothing but air, her eyes opened and she looked around the room. She didn't have to look far as she spotted Olivia wrapped in a bathrobe, leaning over the wooden balcony watching the new day dawn.

Alex slipped out of bed and padded towards the open window, stepping silently across to the prone figure relaxing against the railing.

Olivia breathed in the fresh air of the mountains and absorbed the silence surrounding her. For the first time that she could remember, her mind was _almost_ free of worry, case loads, dramas and victims. Just being here, on this mountain with the woman she loved, currently asleep in their bed, seemed to be a source of strength and renewed her spirit. _'Our bed'_ she mused, having never thought she would ever be sharing a bed with Alex Cabot, but she was and she couldn't imagine it any other way.

She had woken a short while ago due to the call of nature, who was screaming like a wild banshee by the time she eventually, reluctantly left the the warm, loving embrace of her girlfriend_. 'My girlfriend,'_ she thought, as she rolled the word around in her head. She liked it, but would Alex, she wondered. She considered other endearments for their coupling and having exhausted a comprehensive list of common terms, decided she liked _'girlfriend'_ and '_lover'_ the best. She wondered how Alex would refer to her as and smiled.

She leaned on folded arms and looked out across the lake, watching the osprey's hunt for breakfast. Her stomach growled in sympathy, _'late night loving and lack of food'_ she mused and smiled.

She was lost in a dreamy haze of remembrance as long arms encircled her and a familiar, slender body pressed into her back.

She smiled reflexively before whispering, "Morning counselor."

Alex chuckled and inhaled the fresh morning air, _"Mmm,_ morning detective," she said sleepily into her neck as she rested her head against Olivia's shoulder.

"Whatcha doing up so early?" Alex asked, kissing her gently on the cheek.

Olivia leaned into the now familiar touch, "I couldn't get back to sleep, it was a choice between getting up or _getting off,"_ she said, laughing at her own lewdness.

Alex smacked her on the ass and nudged her playfully, "You should have gone with option _'B'_" she said as she moved her hands until they reached the opening of the bath robe.

Olivia groaned as she felt cool air wash across the front of her body, she leaned back into Alex, allowing her better access as she opened the robe fully.

"I always thought you'd enjoy the outdoors Liv," she breathed huskily into her ear.

Olivia smiled, "You're making a convincing argument for it," she breathed out as one of Alex's hands tugged an aching nipple and the other circled her swollen clit.

Alex moaned as she pushed into Olivia, "God Liv, you're always so wet…_so ready,"_ she rasped.

"Only for you Lex…you have no idea what you do to me," she said, gripping the railing tightly with both hands. She concentrated on her breathing as Alex caressed her breasts with an expert touch and the fingers at her nub moved lower, spreading her growing wetness.

Alex thrust against her, trying to find some relief for her own rising need.

Olivia released one of her hands and brought it round to hold Alex in place, she gasped as she connected wit bare skin and realized Alex was naked. She spun in her arms and took in the glorious sight, _"Fuck_, you're gonna make me come just by being out here with nothing on," she growled out.

Alex smiled seductively at her before pressing their fronts together, moaning into Olivia's mouth as their flesh rubbed together in the cool morning air.

Olivia stepped forward, moving Alex backwards towards the window, but Alex shook her head, "_Here…_ I want to make love out here," she husked throatily as she nipped Olivia's neck.

Olivia groaned at the sensation and pushed her against the closed side of the window. Alex hissed as the cool glass met her bare back and nipped Olivia harder as a result.

Olivia let out a groan that was a heady mixture of pain and pleasure. She released Alex and removed her robe, sliding a muscled thigh between the slender legs before her. She smiled as Alex groaned in response and increased her pressure, lowering her mouth to a perky, needy nipple and sucking greedily.

Alex grabbed her head and arched into her as she began to rock against the toned muscle pressed against her throbbing clit.

Olivia suckled harder as she felt a surge of wetness spread along her leg, she felt her own wetness coat the inside of her thighs in response and she adjusted her stance to gain purchase against Alex's upper thigh. They began to rock together, Olivia pulled her mouth away and blazed a wet, hungry trail upward to Alex's panting mouth before fusing their mouths together. The kiss was deep and wet, with hands clutching and pulling the other impossibly closer.

They broke the kiss, unable to maintain the tempo as they both panted sharply into each others mouths.

Olivia removed her thigh from Alex's center, receiving a whimper of disapproval which swiftly turned to a wanton moan as she replaced the slick muscle with her fingers, driving them purposely into Alex's heated and dripping core. Alex gasped, her breathing coming in short pants as she felt Olivia grinding herself onto her leg. Alex shifted slightly allowing a better angle, feeling the swollen bundle and puffy lips rub deliciously back and forth along her thigh. She ground onto the fingers pumping into her with long, wet thrusts, Olivia's hand slapping noisily against the juices that coated her sex. Olivia used the heel of her hand to brush the bundle on nerves as she entered her opening and felt Alex's walls closing in on her long digits.

Alex was unable to control her breathing, repeating Olivia's name over and over as she felt herself climb higher and her inner muscles coil. She felt Olivia thrust furiously against her leg and urged her on, _"Harder Liv…Oh God…nearly there…"_ she panted urgently.

Olivia kissed her wildly as she held on tightly with one hand and felt her clit begin to pulse. She tore her mouth away as she felt her entire body clench. Alex dipped her head and sucked her rapidly beating pulse point as her inner muscles clung to Olivia's slender fingers.

"_Come with me,"_ Alex panted.

Olivia tilted her head back, closing her eyes. She increased her thrusting and felt her juices gush from her core and soak the leg she was riding as her orgasm crashed over her.

Alex closed her eyes too and gave herself over to the sensations, colors playing across her closed eyelids as her ears began to buzz. She rode Olivia's fingers, moving a hand between their bodies and capturing Olivia's wrist, holding it firmly in place as she milked the last vestiges of her climax.

Olivia slowed her movements against the slick thigh and opened her eyes, panting heavily.

Alex looked at her, smiling weakly as she tried to slow her breathing.

Olivia removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth, licking the digits clean as her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Alex asked hoarsely, pushing Olivia off her thigh and reaching down to cup the swollen, soaking sex.

Olivia groaned, watching as she brought wet fingers to her lips and devoured the wetness, "I love you," Alex breathed out.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover, "Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do Lex, I love you," she whispered.

Alex kissed her slowly, placing delicate kisses across her face. After a few unhurried minutes, she pulled away slightly, looking deeply into dilated dark eyes, "How about a shower, some breakfast and lunch on the lake?" she asked quietly.

Olivia nodded, "Sounds good, except I don't know how to sail," she answered softly, kissing her lightly.

Alex reached for her hand and tugged her towards the open window, "I'll show you everything you need to know," she said saucily, waggling her eyebrows.

* * *

Part 15

The water was calm on the lake with a slight breeze allowing the 16ft _Laser Stratos_ to drift gently across the water. The occupants were relaxing comfortably aft of the mainsail with Alex and Olivia on either side of the slender rudder control. Olivia was enjoying her first sailing lesson and couldn't believe how easy it was to navigate the small boat. The only part she wasn't happy with was Alex's insistence on the matching orange life preservers. Alex had explained that even experienced sailors needed to observe safety at all times and eventually won her argument by telling Olivia how cute she looked in her vest, Olivia had then relaxed into the experience.

They had been aimlessly floating for about an hour, Olivia now in control with Alex at her side, trailing her fingers through the water.

"This is so beautiful," Olivia said, admiring her lover's form in snug shorts, tank top and life vest.

Alex turned and smiled, "I told you you'd love it," she said, drying her hand on her shorts before stroking Olivia's bare leg.

Olivia returned the smile and looked around the large lake, "I can't believe we have to leave here in a few days," she said sighing.

Alex nodded her head, "I know, but we can come back, anytime we want…Liv," she paused nervously, " I know we've talked about being together and our future as a couple, but…I'd like us to consider this place…as…um…" she faltered, trying to find the right word.

She needn't have worried as Olivia answered her almost immediately, "_Home,"_ she said quietly and reached a hand down to clasp the one on her leg.

Alex bobbed her head, "I just think we could leave the worries of the city behind and recharge our batteries up here," she answered softly.

Olivia beamed at her, "Yeah, nobody could get a hold of us…no interruptions…just you and me," she said, squeezing the hand she held.

Alex moved and opened the picnic basket, revealing the tasty treats she had prepared earlier. Olivia smiled at the methodical way Alex arranged their lunch and reached a hand out to stroke her arm.

Alex turned to look at her, Olivia leaned forward and kissed her lightly, "I love you so much, it would take more than the stress of the city and the job to ever make me forget that," she said honestly.

Alex returned the tender kiss, "Me too, but someday….we might not be ourselves, " she said vaguely.

Olivia looked questioningly at her, "What d'you mean?"

Alex bit her bottom lip, "Well, I know this is all new and I know we're just getting to _really _know each other but…"

"Go on…"

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Alex asked tentatively.

Olivia looked at her open mouthed.

Alex interpreted her reaction as horror and turned away, cursing herself for being so honest. She busied herself with the small blanket and food, trying to ignore her blushing face.

Olivia reached for her, "Alex…Lex…" she said quietly until Alex turned round, smiling weakly.

"Having kids is something I've thought about a lot, but what about your career, you want the DA's chair at some point, don't you?" Olivia asked tenderly.

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Yes, I do…but I would also like to be a mother…." she said quietly.

Olivia moved her hand to her blushing face and smiled, "I think you'll make a great mom," she whispered.

Alex swallowed, "So will you," she replied, leaning forward to kiss her. She pulled back after a few minutes, "Let's enjoy our time together, alone first and we can talk about this when the time is right," she said softly.

Olivia nodded before deciding to share a piece of herself, "I tried adoption a couple of years ago…but they said I wasn't suitable…" she trailed off sadly at the memory.

Alex frowned, "That's ridiculous, you're an amazing person and any child would be blessed to have you in their life," Alex said angrily.

Olivia smiled and placed a calming hand on her arm, "I know…I know that now, at the time I was devastated, but I accepted what they said, I have no family support network and I have a job with crazy hours…" she paused, "I didn't have enough time for myself let alone a child."

"But you do now," Alex said, smiling at her, "You have a support network, not just me but the guys at the precinct…there's nothing they wouldn't do for you Liv," she told her honestly.

Olivia smiled, "I know," she said, reflecting on the guys at the precinct she considered family and smiled, "Do you want to adopt or have your own?" she asked tentatively.

Alex cast her eyes briefly down to look at her sneakers, "I'd like to have _our _baby someday and possibly adopt too," she said shyly, unable to see the emotion rising in Olivia's dark eyes.

Olivia stroked the warm skin beneath her hand, "You are the most incredible woman I have ever met," she choked out.

Alex looked up at her and smiled, "Well, at least we know what we both want someday," she said, catching the stray tears at Olivia's eyes before they fell.

Olivia nodded her head, "I know I want to know everything there is to know about you, I want to make all your dreams come true, but most of all…"

Alex looked at her expectantly.

"I wanna know what's in that plastic box," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

Alex laughed, releasing the tension she hadn't been aware was rising and slapped her lightly on the arm, "It's a cheesecake Martha left in the fridge," she answered, stopping Olivia's hand as it reached for the container.

"I _love_ cheesecake," Olivia said, moaning in appreciation for the sweet dessert.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Alex replied.

They proceeded to enjoy a leisurely lunch and another hour on the water before heading for shore and a shared shower.

Martha sat at her kitchen table, sipping slowly at a glass of wine. She was lost in her own thoughts as Jon entered the back door.

"M? You okay?" he asked, concern in his voice as he checked his watch. His wife rarely drank wine unless it was with dinner. He dropped his medical bag silently on the floor by the door and made his way over to her, he placed a gentle hand on her back, "M, is everything okay?" he asked quietly.

Martha nodded her head absently, "Everything's fine Jon," she answered not lifting her head.

Jon sat in the chair next to his wife and pulled it closer, keeping his hand on her back the entire time.

Martha inhaled deeply and turned to her husband, "She's happy," she said quietly.

"Yes, she is," he answered, smiling.

Martha leaned forward and kissed him, "I've listened to her talk about Olivia Benson for so long that I didn't believe the woman could possibly live up to her expectations…but Jon," she swallowed, "I haven't seen Lex this happy or relaxed since her College days…or since Alex was alive," she said quietly.

Jon moved his hand from his wife's back to her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze, "They were meant for each other…just like you and me," he said, blinking a few times.

Martha moved forward and kissed him again, "Yes, they are…the way they look at each other….makes you wonder how they managed to ignore it for so long," she said chuckling.

Jon laughed quietly, "Well…they've certainly made up for it now," he said, laughing harder.

Martha swatted him, "Let's see if they want to have dinner tonight," she said, indicating the phone on the wall.

Jon stood, shaking his head, "I hope you don't interrupt anything," he said, dodging the swat from his wife as he handed her the phone.

All four occupants at the dinner table were engaged in light conversation, Martha had prepared a delicious meal which they had opted to eat outside and enjoy the cool, evening air.

Olivia couldn't get enough of the fresh outdoors or the proximity of the wilderness, a fact Alex found to be both amusing and charming.

Martha and Jon shared more stories of a younger Alex, ignoring her efforts to silence them with tales of her own, apparently she wasn't the only one who liked skinny dipping.

Olivia watched Alex, in the early evening light and felt her heart tighten every time, Alex caught her glances a few times and eventually leaned in, "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Olivia nodded, kissing her gently on the lips, "I love being able to _finally_ look at you, the way I want to," she whispered.

Alex beamed at her, "I know what you mean," she answered softly, kissing her with smiling lips.

"Can you two not even behave for an hour?" Martha asked teasingly, watching as both heads shook at her before laughing.

Jon silenced the rising laughter by tapping his glass, once he had everyone's attention he lifted his glass to the center of the table, "Alex and Olivia, I know I speak for Martha as well when I say how happy we are that you finally found your way to each other," he paused and held his wife's hand, "We wish you all the happiness in the world and will always be here for you…we also hope this means we'll be seeing a lot more visits to the cabin," he said grinning.

Olivia and Alex nodded as they lifted their glasses to meet the ones already held aloft. Alex smiled at Jon and Martha, "You've seen me at my worst," she glanced at Olivia and smiled, "Now you're seeing me at my best, with the love of my life by my side," she finished quietly as they all clinked glasses again.

Olivia took a large wallow in an effort to contain her emotions, she placed her glass back on the table and looked at Martha and Jon, "Thank you…for making me feel so welcome and for taking care of Alex…when I couldn't," she said honestly as she felt Alex reach for her hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

Martha nodded and smiled at her, "You're part of this family too Olivia, don't forget that," she said warmly, before rising from the table to fetch dessert.

Jon smiled over at the couple, "Now that you've only got a couple of days left, what are you planning on doing?" he asked innocently before laughing as two matching blushes colored the faces in front of him, _"Apart from that,"_ he said, shaking his head.

Alex pouted at him before looking at Olivia, "I think we'll do some exploring and enjoy the slow pace before heading back to the inevitable madness," she said grinning.

"I like that idea," Olivia answered brightly, stealing another kiss.

"Dinner was great," Olivia said into the flat stomach her head was resting on.

Alex ran her fingers through the dark strands and massaged the scalp lightly, "Yes it was," she answered quietly.

Olivia ran her hand along Alex's upper thigh, marvelling at the soft toned flesh and the goose bumps she left in her wake. She stifled a yawn which didn't go unnoticed by the beautiful blonde.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep," Alex said, moving her hand to Olivia's smooth back.

Olivia turned and lay on her good side, snuggling into her lover's body and draping an arm across her middle as their legs tangled.

Alex ran her hand along her wounded side, she had spent a leisurely hour kissing and tasting every inch of Olivia's body, paying particular attention to the bruised area. She sighed contentedly, "Just think, we can have a real doctor look at you when we get back," she whispered as she felt her body relax into slumber.

Olivia groaned and buried her face into warm flesh in response.

* * *

Part 16

Two figures sat wrapped in a bed sheet in front of the large windowed wall of the sunken living room, savoring their last sunset on the mountain. Olivia sat within the circle of her lover's arms, leaning back contentedly against Alex's naked front. Alex's head rested on Olivia's shoulder as she nuzzled the brunette's cheek with her nose teasingly.

"That tickles," Olivia said squirming, as she felt the body holding her vibrate with laughter.

Alex gave her a gentle squeeze, "I can't believe we're going back to the city tomorrow," she sighed.

Olivia exhaled heavily and stroked the bare knees under her hands, "I know…the last few days have been a blur…I feel like the city is a million miles away," she answered, tilting her head to place a delicate kiss on familiar lips.

Alex smiled into the kiss as her hands moved from Olivia's shoulders to her waist, dancing lightly across the toned waist. Her hand smoothed over the skin adhesive, "This has held up surprisingly well," she said in pleasant surprise.

Olivia smiled, "All things considered," she retorted, waggling her eyebrows.

Alex returned the smile, "That's because _I've_ done most of the work," she teased.

Olivia's eyebrows shot up into her hairline and her lips parted in shock until Alex kissed her gently.

"That was worth it…just to see the look on your face," Alex said, trying to contain her laughter as she pulled away.

Olivia pouted before stroking her hands up and down Alex's legs with a rhythmic motion, she felt Alex inhale deeply and moved her back gently so that she rubbed teasingly across Alex's hardened peaks.

"_Liv…"_ Alex warned in a low tone as her hands moved to cupped full breasts.

Olivia felt her breathing hitch as skillful hands toyed with her nipples. She closed her eyes and felt her core clench at the sensations, _"God…you make me want you all the time," _she breathed out.

Alex kissed her neck, sucking gently, "Good…now you know how I feel," she whispered as she pressed into Olivia from behind.

Olivia gasped as she felt Alex gently thrusting into her, she moved forward slightly and felt Alex try to pull her back.

"Where are you going?" Alex whined.

Olivia turned her head and smiled as she moved forward again before turning and lifting her legs over Alex's thighs. She watched as Alex grinned in appreciation as she adjusted her body so that their fronts were flush against each other. She smiled wickedly at Alex, "Due to my _injuries,_ you'll have to be the one in control for this…_session,"_ she said, wrapping her arms around her lover.

Alex crossed her long legs loosely behind Olivia, holding her in place and began to rock gently, "I love you Liv," she whispered.

Olivia brushed their mouths together, "I love you too Lex," she said softly, breaking the kiss.

They looked at each other for a long time, conducting a silent conversation with their eyes as their bodies continued to rock gently. The kisses that soon followed were unhurried and passionate, their bodies thrust sensuously against one another as their need grew, refusing to be denied. They shifted positions and loved each other with their mouths, sharing their love, long into the night.

Olivia woke to the smell of smoky bacon. She opened her eyes and smiled as she spotted Alex setting the table on the balcony with breakfast for two. She propped herself up onto her elbows and watched her lover through the large window. Alex was wearing gray cotton shorts and matching vest, Olivia thought she looked adorable, especially the dark glasses completing her outfit. She was about to move when Alex noticed her through the window.

"Stay there," she instructed, smiling.

Olivia returned the smile and lay back down as Alex entered the room and made her way to the bed. Alex knelt on the foot of the bed and crawled her way along Olivia's naked body until she was leaning over her, resting on her forearms.

"I made us breakfast," she announced brightly.

Olivia nodded, "So I see…remember what happened the last time you tried to do that?" she asked, referring to the burnt eggs and interruption.

Alex groaned," One time….it happened one time Liv…are you ever going to let that go?" she replied, shaking her head.

Olivia laughed before pulling her down for a soul searing kiss that almost made Alex forget the breakfast cooling on the balcony.

"We should eat," she whispered.

Olivia waggled her eyebrows, _"You read my mind,"_ she answered playfully, receiving a mock groan.

Alex moved to the side, allowing Olivia to sit up. She handed her matching shorts and vest, "Before you say anything, these are _my _clothes, I didn't plan your wardrobe thoroughly enough when I was..." she trailed off, unable to find the words.

Olivia reached for her and wrapped her arms around her, "I love your thoughtfulness and I love wearing your clothes," she whispered honestly as she brushed long blonde hair away from her face.

Alex nodded, "I love you wearing my clothes too," she answered smiling again.

"Where's this food…I'm starving," Olivia said, rising from the bed.

Alex swatted her bare ass, "_Didn't you eat enough last night?"_ she teased, raising an eyebrow.

Olivia leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, curling a hand around her neck to hold her in place. Alex moaned into the kiss and pulled Olivia closer, squeezing her backside with eager hands. As the kiss ended, glazed eyes remained locked on one another.

"Let's eat breakfast and finish this later," Alex husked, swallowing hard.

Olivia nodded and put the clothes on, suppressing the urge to tell Alex to forget breakfast and come back to bed.

Olivia stood underneath the spray of the shower, enjoying the pulsing jets of water pounding against her back. Breakfast had been wonderfully romantic with Alex having prepared a tasty feast of scrambled eggs and bacon with bagels, juice and tea. Olivia had given up coffee during her time with the _eco activists_ and although she still drank it occasionally in the squad room, she preferred tea and was secretly pleased Alex liked it too. She was lost in her thoughts and gasped as a cold body wrapped around her.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Alex asked, holding a strawberry in front of her mouth.

Olivia shook her head and bit the strawberry, chewing the tangy fruit slowly. Alex popped the other half into her own mouth and smiled as Olivia turned round in her arms.

"A stray…found it on the bed," Alex answered the unasked question.

Olivia nodded and grinned, remembering their mutual decision to eat the fresh strawberries in bed after their breakfast, dispensing with the bowl and opting for prominent body parts as plates instead. She ran her hands languidly across Alex's back and pressed into her, "I don't want to go back," she mumbled.

Alex snorted, "Me neither but we'll be back soon and it's not like anything's going to change between us when we get to the city," she said confidently.

Olivia pulled back, "No, it won't," she reassured, kissing her lightly and tasting sweet remnants of the strawberry.

"Rob will be here in a few hours," she said, referring to the helicopter pilot.

Olivia nodded, "It's going to be weird going back…I've lived in Manhattan my whole life, always been surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the city but I'm going to miss the peacefulness…the stillness," she admitted quietly.

Alex smiled, "We'll just need to make time to come up here then, won't we?" she asked.

Olivia bobbed her head, "I know we're only going to be in the city for a few days and then going to Washington but um…will I see you before then?" she asked nervously.

Alex frowned, "Of course, why wouldn't you?" she asked in confusion.

Olivia shrugged, "I dunno, you live across town…"

Alex moved her hands and cupped her cheeks, "I was hoping you would stay with me until we leave for Washington…or, I could stay with you…if you wanted to um…that is," she said anxiously.

Olivia reached up and covered her hands, "Yeah, I want…very much," she said smiling as she closed the distance between them and kissed her fiercely.

Martha watched Alex and Olivia as they stood by the edge of the lake, she felt arms enfold her and she smiled, "Look how happy she is," she said quietly.

"Look how happy they _both_ are," Jon corrected as he hugged his wife tenderly.

Martha patted one of his arms, "They're a striking looking couple…they compliment each other so well, I never thought I'd see anyone strong enough to tame our Alex," she admitted.

Jon laughed in her ear, "I think they're a perfect match…God help anyone that tries to split those two up" he said, kissing her cheek.

"I hate to interrupt them but Rob will be here soon and I want time for a proper goodbye," she said sadly.

Jon shook his head, "Martha, they'll be back soon…I can guarantee it," he said confidently.

She turned in his arms, "You think so?"

He leaned down and kissed her, "I know so."

Four anxious faces glanced between each other as they sat in the sunken living area awaiting Rob's arrival. They had spent the last forty five minutes discussing the city and the trial and the mood was decidedly somber.

Alex looked across at Martha and Jon before turning to her lover, "Why is everyone so miserable, it's only a trial…it's what I do for a living…they're not _all_ bad," she said lightly, desperately trying to lift the mood.

Olivia looked at her in disbelief, "A hit was put out on you, the brother of the man who shot you accepted the contract only to be duped by a duplicitous FBI agent with a deranged plan to kill you in order to have me for himself…" she said flatly.

Alex smiled weakly, "On the bright side, you and I finally admitted our feelings for each other," she added.

Olivia grinned at her, "Yes we did," she said, kissing her gently.

Martha felt her heart melt at the display of honest affection, "Olivia Benson, you're a hopeless romantic," she teased, reaching for her husband's hand.

Olivia looked at her and nodded, trying to hide her blush.

Jon squeezed his wife's hand comfortingly, "You'll be okay back in the city though?" he asked, knowing they would be, but wanting his wife to hear it for herself.

Alex raised Olivia's hand to her mouth and kissed her knuckles, "Yes, we will," she stated firmly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, before a familiar _whoop whoop_ noise sounded overhead. Martha rose form her seat and reached for Alex's hand, tugging her to her feet. She pulled her towards the large window and away from the others.

"I'm so glad you found each other at last baby, I wish you could stay longer," Martha choked out.

Alex swallowed and pulled her into a hug, "We'll be back soon M, I promise," she whispered.

Martha rubbed her back soothingly a few times before pulling back, "Look after each other," she said hoarsely.

"Always," Alex said, turning slightly and catching sight of Jon and Olivia hugging. She nudged Martha, "I'm glad you both like her," she said quietly.

Martha smiled fondly, "Of course we do, she's a lovely woman," she answered honestly before moving over to join her husband.

Jon released Olivia, giving her side a gentle stroke, "Don't forget to see a doctor about this," he scolded playfully.

Olivia snorted, "Not you too," she groaned.

Alex smiled at their banter and looked up as the front door opened.

"_Taxi for Cabot!" _a voice shouted.

Everybody laughed as Rob entered and made his way to the wooden steps, "Hey," he said, waving his hand in greeting, "Weather's good from here to Manhattan so we're under no pressure to leave right away if you guys want to hang around for a bit," he said.

Martha looked hopefully at Alex and then to Olivia.

Olivia was the first to speak, "Well…if there's any more of that cheesecake I had the other day…I could be persuaded to stay for lunch," she said smiling.

Martha beamed back at her, "Jon will go get it while I make us something quick…you hungry Rob?"

Rob laughed, "For your cooking Martha…always," he said laughing.

Alex leaned into Olivia's side, "Thank you," she whispered into her ear.

Olivia tilted her head and looked deeply into misty blue eyes, "Anytime," she breathed out.

An hour later they were safely buckled into the back seat of the _Bell 206 Jet Ranger_ and flying South. Lunch had been light and talkative as Martha and Jon had caught up with Rob. Olivia had been an active participant in the conversation, marvelling at the new friends she had made in a little over a week and how lucky she was to be holding the hand of the beautiful blonde next to her.

"I had an amazing week, thank you," she said into the mic on her headset, squeezing Alex's hand.

Alex turned her attention away form the mountains and smiled, "Me too," she answered grinning.

"_Me three,"_ Rob's voice announced over the headset.

Alex shook her head, "We still okay for that pit stop?" she asked him.

"_Affirmative,"_ Rob replied.

Olivia looked at her quizzically, "What are you up to?" she asked.

Alex waggled her eyebrows in response.

After a short while Rob's voice crackled over the headset, "_Starting our descent ladies."_

Olivia looked out and saw a familiar building, she turned to a smiling Alex, "You're assuming they'll let us back in after the trouble we caused," she said teasingly.

Alex nodded her head, "They've been compensated well for their…_inconvenience,_" she answered cryptically as the helicopter landed gently.

Olivia held the door to _Sam's Diner_ open for Alex, placing a hand at the small of her back and guiding her through. Only a few patrons looked up as they entered, making their way to a familiar vacant booth. As they walked towards the corner table a familiar voice halted their movements.

"_Didn't anybody tell you, that swagger's illegal in these parts!" _

Olivia and Alex turned and met the grinning face of their former waitress, "Suzy," Olivia greeted her smiling.

Suzy dropped her notepad on the counter and rushed over to them, standing on tip toes and enfolding them both in a hearty embrace, "It is so good to see you both, are you okay?" the older blonde woman asked, looking between them both.

Alex and Olivia nodded, "We're great," Alex finally said, beaming at her.

Suzy stepped back, "Oh my, oh my, oh my….you two…" she gasped excitedly, trying to keep her voice down.

They both nodded shyly.

Suzy hugged them again, "Sit down…I'll be right over," she instructed as she headed back for the counter.

Olivia and Alex slid into the same booth they had sat in just over a week ago, they stared at the empty seat that once held Agent Dean Porter. They listened to the raised voices behind the counter as Suzy announced she was taking a break. A few minutes later, Suzy arrived with coffee and her infamous, home made gingerbread.

She lowered herself into the seat opposite them and smiled, "Don't worry, pest control have already been in, the seats are clean," she joked.

Olivia smiled at her, "How are you?" she asked, lifting a piece of gingerbread.

Suzy grinned, "I'm great honey, place was back to normal in a coupla days and business is booming since folks heard about our _shoot out," _she said laughing.

Alex shook her head, "No trouble with Sam then?"

Suzy reached out and covered her hand, "Think you took care of that one missy," she said knowingly.

Olivia turned in her seat and looked at her questioningly, "What did you do?" she asked.

Alex shrugged, "I just made sure our, _stopping by_, didn't affect business or anyone involved," she said shyly, "I had Martha deal with it…nice new windows by the way," she commented wryly.

"_And_ a new sign," Suzy added, giving her hand another squeeze.

Olivia smiled, "You're incredible," she said quietly.

"Honey, if that was meant for my ears…blondie here's in trouble," Suzy said, winking at Alex.

Olivia laughed and looked at Suzy, "You are incredible Suzy, you're a brave, fearless woman who also happens to make the best homemade gingerbread in the country," she said, grinning at her as she took another bite.

Suzy blushed at the compliment, "What's the deal with this Porter fella and this trial, I've never been to Washington before," she said, looking at Alex.

Alex took a long swallow from her coffee cup, "He's being prosecuted for various felonious charges, they brought the trial forward, hoping it doesn't turn into a media circus," she said.

Suzy shook her head, "No chance of that sweetie, we had news crews here for two days after you left for your _cabin, _sniffing for any piece of information. We told them diddly and that's how this whole _shoot out_ story started," she answered.

Olivia smiled, "Sorry we got you involved in our troubles," she said sincerely.

Suzy shook her head, dismissing her apology, "Don't be silly honey, besides I'm curious to meet this _Carmichael_ woman, she sounded like a real spitfire on the phone."

"You spoke with Abbie?" Olivia asked.

Suzy nodded, "She called a few days ago, told me she might need my testimony for court…said she'd be in touch, " she said, lifting a piece of gingerbread.

Alex looked at Olivia before turning to Suzy, "They'll fly you to Washington, put you up in a nice hotel…if you want, we can make sure we're staying at the same one," she said.

Suzy smiled broadly, "Oh honey, really? I'm kinda nervous about going to a strange place on my own," she said, relief flooding across her features.

Olivia nodded, "Sure, we'll talk to Abbie and make sure we're together…if you need to testify," she said.

"And if you don't, how about we show you the sights of New York instead?" Alex added.

Suzy laughed, "Will that police captain be there?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"_Cragen?"_ they said in unison.

"Mmhm, he sure is a feisty one," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

Olivia snorted, "If you think he's feisty, wait til you meet Abbie Carmichael," she said, laughing as Alex groaned.

_The end_

* * *

Well, that's **The Cabot Cabin** finished, I really hope you enjoyed that. Thanks for reading.

_**So, what next? **_

The third installment, **Trial & Retribution**, begins on Monday March 15th and will only be posted to my **Yahoo Group, vivalab** until it's finished.

We've got the trial and the twisted mind of the deluded Dean Porter as he defends himself, Alex and Olivia adjusting to city life (including work), some secrets to be shared (Witsec, Sealview and ??), an appeal hearing involving Olivia, Abbie Carmichael (a law unto herself) and what else, oh yeah…more rumpy…just hope Suzy isn't in the room next door.

Thank you so much for reading this story


End file.
